Meika
by Ki-nee-chan
Summary: 9 years ago a tragedy struck the far away region of Fuwa forcing them to up the starting trainer age to 18. So finally after the long wait Kari is finally able to follow her dream of being a trainer but what will she discover in this scared region? R&R!
1. Wisteria Fields

A/N:

TahDah my first pokemon Fanfic ^^ if you liked please review, if you don't like please tell me what's wrong and why you don't like it.

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo

Meika

Chapter 1

Wisteria Fields

A child ran by herself in a small town, passing many smiling faces of her cheerful neighbors. The girl sported gray purple hair pulled into two thick braids that rested just below her shoulders bouncing off her lose brown T-shirt with every step. She dashed out of the town and headed into the wisteria field surrounding the small town. The wisteria trees climbed man made rails and shaded the light starved ground ground with heavy hanging flowers of both pink and purple. Their thick sweet sent hung through the air. The young girl dashed heading towards a collection of green trees. Butterfrees scattered into the air and Sentrets dashed along the ground.

Nearing the green trees the slight sound of a bubbling river trickled through the trees. Not even stopping to catch her breath the young girl kept running. She reached the river where muddy water rushed violently, splashing beneath a raised wooden bridge. The girl paused at the bridge and looked to the large tree just on the clearing by the other side. Her foots steps clunked against the wood she ran with all of her might. And with with every ounce of strength the young girl jumped up on the trees lowest branch. Heaving herself up she grunted, the tree made a sudden crack and before the young girl could react the branch broke with her still clinging.

She crashed to the ground, chin first. She then attempted to get up, failing she brefily glanced around, her arms previously scabbed had started bleeding slightly, but her ankle was pinned beneath the branch twice her weight. Failing to push the branch off her leg she broke down crying.

A girl only about 3 years older ran up an noticed the young girls pain. Long straight golden brown hair rested in the middle of her back, just below the girls waist against her pale pink dress. Strangely her face seemed a blur and her words echoed as words but not a voice. A Beautifly was called out by the girl and it kicked up a strong wind by flapping its wings and and with the help of the young trainer the two lifted the thick branch off the young girl. This young trainer then had her Beautifly help lift the young girl onto her back and by flapping its wings gently the Beautifly attempted to ease the weight.

Upon entering the own the young girl was pealed off the back of the other girl the young girl cried "Thank you -chan!" but was drown out by a loud music, some sort of song. The world gradually faded into black with the music focusing and becoming clearer.

A much older girl with gray purple hair opened her eyes, she laid on a white bed with cream pillows. Rolling over she forced the pillow out from under her head and then over her head to block the song blaring from her alarm clock. Her arm reached out from the comforter and blindly grasped at the night stand, knocking over her alarm clock and turning the volume even louder. Sighing the girl sat up and started rubbing her eyes. She flung her feet over the bed and reached down for her alarm clock and turned the loud music off. She stood and looked out the window with blurry eyes, admiring her third story view of miles and miles of of well maintained wisteria trees. She stumbled out of her room. On her door a wooden name plate shaped like a wisteria flower read "Kari".

She walked down stairs, glancing at the door with the same name plate reading "Riri" she shrugged and smiled before walking into the wash room and brushing her hair into a high ponytail ending at the base of her neck. She put on her outfit, a long sleeved white shirt with a shoulder baring neck hole. To cover this she put on a simple blue dress with shoulder straps just thick enough to hid her bra straps but still expose her shoulders. Long blue jeans completed her outfit and she continued onto the kitchen. Where she was greeted by a woman clearly in a mid crisis with to much make-up, and a tank top barely showing under her cooking apron.

"Good morning Kari! I made pancakes, and theirs some cut up fruit on the table. You have to eat a very big breakfast this morning, the eggs will be done shortly." she cheerful rambled, poking at the scrambled eggs in the pan. Beside her rested a tall stack of pancakes.

"I'll take these to the table then," grabbing the pancakes Kari walked through the door less walk way into the dinning room where a man with frown lines deeply ingrained on his forehead read the newspaper. He looked up at his daughter entering the room and he gently placed the paper on the table.

"Your mom has gone nuts cooking. I swear she would have made you a turkey for this morning if I hadn't said it was stupid," he chuckled in a deep voice.

"Hey I heard that! And it was only an idea!" the mothers voice rang around the corner.

Kari sat and placed the pancakes in the center of the table, "Awww that's just Mom."

"You know she's scared," Kari's father leaned over the table and whispered, "Are you sure that this is the path you truly must take?"

"Yes Dad, I know it scares both you and Mom, especially after 'the 400' but the worlds got to keep going and I don't think Ri-nee-chan would have liked me to give up."

"I've tried to change your mind every day for the last nine years, I guess it's not going to change now," he sigh and leaned against his chair.

"Eat up, eat up eat up!" the mother cheered walking into the room with a large platter of eggs.

After a final sweep out the house, Kari put on a belt with 6 holding tabs attached to a fanny pack. Over her shoulder she placed a large white bag holding some canned food and sleeping gear.

"Kari don't forget your PokeKey!" her mother shouted holding up a a sliver cellular phone. And with nothing left Kari walked out the door waving.

At the edge of the yard a wooden dog house rested, "Hey! Shybone! Kari called. Timidly a Furret stuck out a portion of is head, "Shybone!" Kari called again leaning over the doghouse, "Don't worry this will be the last time you have to escort me through the River Wood Forest, once we get to Daisy Valley you can run yourself back here as fast as you like, okay?"

Shybone slowly crept out from the security of his dog house and together they walked. Faces of the neighbors passed by were a combination of proud and apprehensive. Kari calmly walked through the wisteria trees in full bloom drooping with the heavy flowers releasing a thick scent, Butterfrees vacated the trees and scattered into the sky as Sentrets rsn every direction. Nearing the forest the sound of the river gently whispered through the rustling trees. The sun peaked through the trees and Beedrills buzzed over head as Pidgeotto chased. Those two being the strongest pokemon one could find within the River Wood Forest.

The river splashed and rushed underneath the wooden bridge and the sound of Kari's footsteps clunked as she crossed where Shybones footsteps were inaudible over the roar of the river. Shortly there after the two passed a large in a clearing with a lower branch clearly snapped off.

Another a low growl distracted her from the rumble of the river. There was a Pokemon, a very unhappy Pokemon very close by. Shybone ran to Kari's side and hid behind her legs. The growling became louder and louder and Shybone got closer to Kari's legs violently shivering. The strongest Pokemon within the forest should be no stronger then a Beedrill or Pidgeotto, the only Pokemon which crawled on the ground and should be able to growl would be a Zigzagoon or a Ratata. From the brushes emerged not one or two but THREE Houndooms. At the mere sight of such strong opponents Shybone did what any coward would do and turned tail and ran, leaving Kari unprotected, with three angry Houndooms.

Kari slowly backed away her hounds out in front of her and her heart racing, the three Houndooms continued to follow her. Not looking the in direction of which she was backing into she found herself right against the tree with the snapped branch from her childhood. Desperate she glanced at her feet where a thick stick lied, slowly she picked it up and prepared herself. The middle Houndoom leaped into the air and bite through the thick stick, breaking it into a thousand pieces.

"Are you stupid?" a young girls voice rang from the tree branches about Kari, "Taking on a Houndoom with a stick? That's the Most Moronic act I have seen in quite some time." Looking up Kari saw a young girl, she had long wavy gray hair, a gray dress with long droopy sleeves coated with white frills. She tightly clutched a well made Beautifly doll and she glared at the seen below her.

From her tree branch she leapt to the ground and it seemed as though she floated, or fell in slow motion. Her hair elegantly waving and following the rest of her in a delay, gently she touched the ground never faltering. Kari lost her breath staring at possibly the worlds prettiest eleven year old. Removing a single arm from her precious doll her flicked her long wavy hair and glared at the Houndooms. "Well Mongrels, have you lost the thrill of a hunt?"

For some reason the three hunkered down and backed away slowly before one on the side pounced forward, baring fangs, the young girl merely held out her arm and allowed it to Crunch on her arm. Her piercing blue eyes glared at the Houndoom before she smirked, "What's wrong? You call this a Crunch Attack? It _tickles_." continuing to hold her doll with her un-bit arm she kicked it in the stomach, the Houndoom released her arm and was sent flying into a neighboring tree. "Next?" all three growled and ran towards the town of Daisy Valley.

The girl then turned to Kari, "What were you thinking, you pathetic fool? Three mongrels against a trainer who couldn't train a cowardly Pokemon? They would have snapped your neck in two."

"Umm well," Kari raised her arm to her chest, still in shock and slightly intimidated by the world's strongest, scariest, and mouthiest eleven year old, "I was borrowing my family's pet Pokemon to get my own from the professor in daisy valley."

"Tch" the girl responded, "I will escort you the remainder of the way to the Daisy Valley."

She brushed her long hair off her shoulder again and began her track to town.

"What the _Hey_ is that kid?"

A/N:

sorry about the long descriptions I hope someone out their likes the detail and I hope it's not to hard to read . anyway please please PLEASE **PLEASE** review and let me know what you think!

Many people have noted that I have poor spelling, A. I do not have Microsoft word B. I had a tumor removed from my brain at the age of 17 from the portion which controls my ability to make connections between sounds and letters so please go easy on that. Considering that I totally relearned the English language from a third grade level in two years I wanted to keep that on the low, but apparently my spelling is so bad that I must make mention of this


	2. Daisy Valley

A/N: yay chapter 2! chapter 2! I finally get to be introducing more characters here! Please review and tell me what you think! And at the end theres a "Kida's Corner" which I hope you'll all find humorous.

Meika

Chapter 2

Daisy Valley

Kari walked through the forest her purple-gray highlighted by the sun light that managed to peak through the trees. Her matching purple-gray eyesawkwardly glanced from the dirt path before her to the young girl elegantly walking beside her.

The girl beside Kari gently stepped trough the rough road as though she floated, her long gray hair softly brushed side to side, with wavy locks reflecting even in the shadows of the trees. Her dress was gray to match the color of her Beautifly with a silky yellow ribbon framing her small v-neckline coming together over her heart as a large bow. The young girl wore black platform dress shoes as an attempt to elevate her apparent age.

"Is your arm hurting you?" Kari smiled with her eyes furrowing in worry, earlier this girl had taken a bite to the arm by an angry Houndoom.

"If I figured something would hurt, I wouldn't have done it. That would be inane," the young girl barely blinked her piercing blue eyes in her response.

"What's your name?" Kari leaned slightly trying top match the young girls height.

"That is of no importance to you at this moment," the young girl closed her eyes and continued to walk without stumbling.

"How old are you exactly?"

"That information is irrelevant," she retorted bluntly.

"Are you going to answer any of my questions straight?"

"Yes, this one only. The rest no," she opened her eyes and sighed seemingly bored.

The path ahead became light and sun shone very brightly at the end of the path.

"Ah we're almost at Daisy Valley! You sure put up a tough act but we really should get your arm looked at."

"There's no need," she young girl sighed again. "Theres no way something as pathetic as those mutts could have harmed me. Even if they _are_ fire types. Besides theres something I need to do here now."

Kari tilted her head at the evil force escaping from this young child.

The two exited the forest to see a mountain land scape with a thin path leading down a rocky hill, at the bottom of this path a small village lied, strangely lush and green. Reaching the small village the greenery came from daises just starting to bud.

"Well, thank you very much for escorting..." Kari turned to her young companion, to see she had already vanished. Kari scratched her head looking where the gray hair girl had been and muttered, "What a strange girl." Shrugging Kari sighed and turned to face the main house of the village and a smile spread across her face and she lightly stepped into the village.

All the houses were covered with either a white or cream paint to match the daises which in a couple weeks would turn this village in to a white paradise. Kari glanced at the faces she past, mostly young families enjoying the warm weather on their porches and yards with cute Pokemon. Following the path which Kari seemed to know where it would lead she kept turning her head in search of a certain face.

She found him from behind, she could recognize a young man about her age as he walked with his head mostly down, his dark blue hair rustled in the slight wind and he wore a red hooded sweater and black pants. "Rakuto!" Kari called, he turned just in time to receive a giant glomp from Kari, nearly pushing him to the ground, he stumbled and hugged her back.

"Have you gone to pick up your Pokemon yet?" he smiled.

"No," she released her glomp to look Rakuto in the eye, " I ran into a problem in the forest, plus I figured that 'cause I was to slow I wouldn't met up with you there and I'd miss my chance to see you till who knows when!" she stood on her tip toes and planted a quick peak on his cheek. "So what Pokemon did you pick?"

"An Elekid" he responded smiling.

"An Elekid? But I though the professor had Jhoto starters!"

"I guess you would call that his version of a 'white lye.' he has Pokemon famous FROM the Johto region, but their all egg Pokemon." the Guys were allowed to chose from Elekid, Magby, and Tyrogue. I'm not sure about the girls but I heard a lot about some Pichu's."

"Aw man I was looking forward to having a Chikorita..." Kari sighed.

"Well lets go see your Pokemon choices together, it's not that bad." Rakuto smiled, he slipped his hand around her shoulder and the two started walking towards an observatory building, the biggest structure in the village with a large white fence surrounding the area. Together the two walked in.

"Hello, Professor Willow?" Kari called entering the open door.

"Hello? Is that Kari-chan?" an older mans voice echoed though the metal walls, "Please come down the main hallway I'm on the right waiting for you!"

Slowly the two walked into a room down the hall on the right where a man nearing 60 stood near a twenty-something-year-old woman holding a clip board. They both donned white lap coats over pale blue shirts and blue jeans.

"Hi Professor Willow," Kari smiled walking up to the pair, "Whose this?" She asked motioning towards the younger woman.

"Ah this is my new assistant.."

"Ah, Hi, I'm Tenko, I've been the professors assistant for about three days now, nice to met you," she leaned awkwardly into a hand shake. "Now are you ready to pick your Pokemon?"

"You know I am," Kari smiled, barely containing herself.

Tenko lifted a nearby lever and the metal enclosing a glass container revealed three young Pokemon all in separate glass like cages. "Okay from right to left here are your choices," Tenko chirped. She opened the right most container and a yellow Pokemon hopped out on the ground, "A Pichu," then the middle container was opened letting a pink ball Pokemon fall to the ground to land with a light thump, "An Igglybuff, and last but not least," She opened the left most container and a almost duck like purple creature hopped out, "a Smoochum!"

"Professor can I take all of them?" Kari joked.

"NO you can pick just one, and this Pokemon will be you starter, your first and true partner."

Kari titled her head towards the three and squatted to by the table to get a mostly eye level with all of them. Each staring at her with cute eyes begging to be picked.

"Hey when did you come in?" Professor Willow muttered to Rakuto in the background, apparently just noticing his presence.

"Pichu and Igglybuff evolve by friendship so in that sense a Smoochum would be easier to raise but on the other side both the Pichu and Igglybuff would be faster. And between the three an electrical attack would most likely be the strongest. " Kari muttered, "Professor, I pick- Qwah!"

Kari ungracefully rocketed from her squatting position and landed on her butt with Igglybuff tightly hugging her face. "Iggly!" it cheered.

"You chose the Igglybuff? That's not very like you at all, but okay, Tenko-"

"No! I want the- mph!" Kari cried as Igglybuff hugged her face tighter.

"Here you are Kari, a nice completed Pokemon Trainer License  
complete with the listing of Igglybuff as your beginner Pokemon."

With this Igglybuff hopped off Kari's face cheering and hopping. "Huh?" Kari groaned.

And once a Pokemon _li__cense_ has been created theres no going back! Great for you and have a nice life!" Professor Willow laughed almost pushing the pair out of the room, "oh yeah and here's your new Igglybuff" he shouted tossing Kari a Pokeball. With that, the door slammed shut.

"What was that?" Kari muttered with stray hairs poking out of her nicly tied ponytail and smoke fuming out of her ears.

"The same way I was kicked out after picking Elekid, though the Elekid didn't grab my face like that.

Together the two walked out of the building, smoke still rising from Kari's confused brain.

"Alright well I need to be heading to my family's house and picking up my stuff for the journey. I'll make sure to wait for you in Deep Tulip, okay?"

Kari turned and she gave a quick pout expression, "Sure thing, anti-Romeo."

"Aw come on! It was your idea to travel separately."

"You should have talked me out of it, oh well,"she again tip toed and planted a kiss, this time right on his lips. Two stood in the middle of a main village rote locked together for what seemed like an eternity before they separated and walked their own ways.

Kari was no heading straight for the end of the village, her Igglybuff in the palm of her hand. "Hey Igglybuff, it's defiantly been a rocky start to my first day as a trainer, hopefully it gets better, right?"

Her ears then picked up the faint noise of a person shouting, down the street. To far way Kari couldn't quite understand the words, she took a look at the Igglybuff in the Pokeball. "Shall we go check it out?" she asked the silent ball. She then grasped it and dashed down the street.

Rounded the corner she came to a field mostly empty where three late teenage boys were surrounding a single young girl. The same young girl that had escorted Kari into Daisy Valley.

"You filthily child! What made you think you had any right to come back here!"

"You're despicable and immature! What means gave you the right to send Houndooms after a child half your size?" she replied promptly, not returning the anger in their voices, but a sound of superiority.

"Some child you are!" one of the teens shouted, "Like we all don't know about you standing in one corner without food for the past twelve days!"

"Or the way you freakishly beat up a man in his mid-thirties!"

"Oh, so that's what you wanted," she smirked, "You wanted to see how I did it. How I broke the arm of that pedophile. I'll show you, if you don't mind being... my examples." she removed her right arm from her Beautifly doll."

All three boys sent out their Houndooms, all angry and growling intimidatingly. The young girl didn't blink, but rather her smile grew wider. She clenched her hand into a fist and punched the first Houndoom to jump at her. The Houndoom flew and landed onto the ground knocked out. Another Houndoom fired a stream of burning embers, which the young girl easily side steeped. As she charged at the one which had fired the ember the remaining Houndoom lept baring fangs on fire, she ducked at the fire fang attack landed on the remaining Houndoom who seemed to become stronger from the fire. Together they fired another ember attack at the young girl. A strange gust of wind seemed to deflect the flames and she jumped into the sky and stomped on both of their heads at once, knocking both of them out.

She then turned to the boys and flicked her hair. "It's a sad day when the supposed butterfly STOMPS on creatures that were trying to eat her," she giggled evilly. The three boys gathered together and started to back up. "What no more Pokemon? I'm just getting warmed up, and I didn't even start to sweat." she walked towards the boys with one arm remaining around her doll and the other calmly dangling by her side.

She then raised her arm and dashed towards the boy in the middle and grasped his shirt by the neck and brought his face down to her level. His cohorts ran away, passing Kari and not even giving her a second glance.

"You wanted to know right? About the pedophile who's arm I broke? And how I did it right?" she tightened the grip on his shirt, "Well, I did it a lot like _**THIS**_!" she shouted pulling his shirt forcing him to the ground.

"Stop! You've made your point," Kari shouted, steeping before the young girl.

"My point?" The girl glanced away from the boy but continued to pin him, "My point was, every action receives a reaction. If their attack hadn't involved someone unrelated, then the response would have just been a a quick beating of their Pokemon, but because they caused one unrelated to this matter to become involved. That deserves a greater reaction."

The young girl then stood while forcefully placing her platform shoe on his stomach before he could run, "If you rescue this excuse of a life form there will be a reaction, will you be willing to accept?"

Kari shrank a little, this girl was capable of doing anything she seemly wanted. This girl wasn't friendly enough to have a make-up tea party, but allowing a boy to have his arm broken would be much worse.

"Yes."

"So you except the contract?" the girl glared.

"Yes," and then as an after thought Kari quickly muttered, "But please don't break any of my bones."

"Fine," the girl lifted her foot and the boy pushed himself away from the young girl. "Scurry away you caterpillar."

He scattered to stand up and her dashed away following the path of his 'friends,' running for his life.

The young girl walked towards Kari, and involuntarily Kari started to back away. "From today forward" the girl spoke, "You will be my escort through the Fuwa region."

Kari's heart skip a beat in surprise, "Huh?"

"You saw what happens when I escort myself through a town and need to stay a place. You shall be my temporary 'guardian' as I seek through the region for something special."

"Huh?"

"Girl what is your name?" the young girl asked haughtily.

"Kari...?"

"You May refer to me as 'Ginyuu,' and the next town I need to visit is Rose Peak, You will by my guide, and show me all the sights of the region before I reach Rose Peak."

Kari sighed and slouched, why does all this stuff have to happen to her? Is this normal for a first day as a trainer? She scratched her head and shrugged, "I'm a starting trainer so I need to go visit the gyms and it'll be a while before we reach Rose Peak..."

"That is fine. Lets leave this place already," she muttered walking past Kari and heading to the path to leave the village.

A/N:

Phew! I finally finished the chapter and according to my computer it's about 6 pages long - sorry if that's really long...

there were a lot of character intros here hopefully they don't get lost in the shuffle.

Please Review!

Kida's Corner

Ginyuu: wahhhhhh! Kida!

Kida; Hmmmmm what now?

Ginyuu: why, why why? Is everyone so mean to me! Wahhh!

Kari: oh suck it up, your one of the main characters and you have to act mean so of course people are going to be mean to you.

Ginyuu: But but but but!

Kida: No buts! Go finish the fighting scene.

Ginyuu: umm Kida?

Kida: what?

Ginyuu: I can't jump that high...

Kida: dah that's why we use wires

Ginyuu: I don't like heights! Wahhh!

Kari: OH stop crying already! You said you'd do your own stunts! Get over your self!

Ginyuu: -hick- Meany! -Ginyuu reached up and landed a punch on Kari

Kari: what was that for you little brat! -Kari reached out and pulled both of Ginyuu's cheeks

Ginyuu: Owww oww oww! Dop it!

Kida: wow you two are like sisters what ahead of schedule. Though not quite like I intended. Now Kari, I need Ginyuu to have a good evil face, please stop smudging the make up

Kari: fine...

a/n: and there you go, just something a little random to end fairly serious ending. With everyone out of charater just for you! XDDD again please review


	3. Monkshood

Meika

Chapter 3

Monkshood

Leaving Daisy Valley Kari glanced at her PokeKey, flipping the sliver cell phone like device with a Qwerty board that she tightly grasped with both hands. "The path we want to take is the one pointed towards Queen Anne's Lace." she muttered glancing up from her phone and shutting it in a swift movement of her thumb.

"I thought your goal was to go straight to Deep Tulip?" Ginyuu glared.

"Nope, I figured that I would be better to go to Queen Anne's and spend the night in the PokeCenter there rather then having to camp on route 350, from here Queen Anne's is a 6 hour walk, 5 hours if we hustle and then from there it's a 3 hour walk to Deep Tulip, where as from here route 350 will take about 9 hours. So in terms of distance it's shorter to go straight to Deep Tulip but it's already midday and I'd like the idea of sleeping on a bed on my first day of being a trainer," Kari stated as she shuffled her PokeKey into her pocket on her blue dress.

Ginyuu shrugged, "I guess that logic is sound. Fine you have the map, lead the way."

Kari shot Ginyuu a quick glare, "Yeah, yeah, Gin-chan"

"My name is Ginyuu."

"Not if I'm escorting you, Gin_-chan,_" Kari smirked as she started to walk forward on the rocky path leading upwards. Ginyuu silently followed.

Kari quickly pulled out her PokeKey and typed in "Rose Peak" her eyes widened, and she shock her head and reread it. Exasperated she sighed only closing her PokeKey and sneaking it back into her pocket. Sighing once more she tightened her pony tail and walked with a faster speed.

The path raised higher and higher out of the valley, beside the quite pair rocky hills bore brown clumps of dirt and large gray stones. Some of the larger gray boulders would blink and roll themselves down the hill sides.

"Hey Gin-chan?" Kari leaned her head towards the side Ginyuu walked.

"Ginyuu."

"Where are your parents?"

"That information is of no importance to you."

"What is the 'special something' your looking for in Rose Peak?"

"It's not something necessary in Rose Peak but something which must be found on the journey to Rose Peak."

"So what's the thing your looking for?"

"Such information holds no consequence to you."

"How old are you?"

"I have already informed you that is irrelevant information."

"Talking to you is futile and tedious isn't it?" Kari slouched and sighed continuing to walk.

"Now your speaking my language," Ginyuu smirked, shuffling the position of her doll.

"Whats so special about that doll anyway?"

"You can call her Memory."

"Okay so what's special about Memory?"

"You do not need to be informed on that matter."

Kari scratched her head and rustled her hair. Talking to this girl is impossible. Again sighing Kari closed her eyes for just a second while still walking. "Kiya!" she squeaked. A boulder randomly placed in the center of the road tripped Kari. She flew over the rock and tumbled slightly.

"What out for the Geodude in front of you." Ginyuu called haughtily.

"Ouch, that hurt. And THANKS for the warning,"Kari called back sarcastically.

"Geo-DUDE!" the gray Geodude called as it lunged it's self off the ground and rocketed at Kari.

Kari squished herself to one side of the mountains path. "What's that about?"

"Geodude's hate being tripped on. My warning was not a joke," Ginyuu shouted over the rumbling of the Geodude. "Oh by the way it's coming back"

Kari pulled out her single Pokeball, "Go Igglybuff!" within a second the tiny pink balloon Pokemon emerged. "Igglybuff use pound on that Geodude!"

"Iggly!" it shouted it raised it's tiny arm and made a pose, ready to punch the foe and it's body titled and it placed it's single rounded arm by it's tiny mouth, "Iggly?"

"Ah? You don't even know POUND yet?" Kari's hands were tightly clenched in fists.

"Geo-Geo-Geo-GeoDUDE!" the Geodude shouted. It wasn't going to give Kari a chance to figure out Igglybuff's attacks. It was charging in a full tackle.

"Igglybuff, protect your self, umm, DEFENSE CURL!" Igglybuff curled tightly folding in it's arms as Geodude's tackle impacted.

"IGGLY!" Igglybuff called as Geodude knocked it into the mountain wall beside Kari. Which forced Igglybuff to bounce forward back at Geodude. It bounced off Geodude and rocketed into the air.

Kari, Ginyuu and Geodude all stared at he spot where Igglybuff disappeared into the sky. "Umm Gin-chan? Will I ever see Igglybuff again?"

"That depends, when Igglybuff comes down you have to try and catch it."

"Is that possible?" Kari stopped looking into the sky to give Ginyuu a shocked expression.

"Who knows? Lets see where it tries to land..."

"How would you know about this anyway?"

"That information is irrelevant."

"Hey Gin-chan, somethings bothering me."

"_Ginyuu_. You can ask but your answer may be of little importance."

"Why has Geodude stopped attacking?"

Kari was now pointing at Geodude who was holding his arms out to the sky, apparently waiting for Igglybuff.

"Either it has a really big heart, or your Igglybuff's cute charm did the trick."

Kari returned to looking up at the sky, "Ah! I think I see her!" a faint pink dot appeared in the sky. Geodude countuined to hold his arms up to the sky and hopped in position to catch Igglybuff.

Igglybuff's cry echoed louder as she rapidly descended. Sure enough she landed right in the arms of Geodude creating a mini crater in the walking path. Igglybuff gently hopped out and looked at the Geodude left in the epicenter of the crater. It led on it's back with swirling eyes.

Kari then leaned over the crater and picked up her Igglybuff. She reached into a spare pocket on her bag and pulled out a small Pokeball, pressing the button in the center forcing it to expand she then dropped it directly on the passed out Geodude. In a red swirl of light Geodude was sucked within.

"Well now that that's out of the way only about 5 hours left tile we reach Queen Anne's Lace.." Kari muttered. "Hey Igglybuff, how are you feeling? Tired at all?"

Igglybuff raised it's self and patted it's upper stomach with pride. "Iggly!"

"Okay then, get back in your ball and we'll be on our way" Kari smiled and Igglybuff was sucked into the Pokeball as a burst of red light.

"Gin-chan"

"Ginyuu." Ginyuu did care to form a proper reply.

"Don't trip on Geodude's, my ankle still hurts."

"Mh-hm" Ginyuu responded again no caring for a proper reply, she shifted Memory around her arms once again and the two walked off.

A/N:

ahhhhhhh the battle scene got to long! ah! I wanted to have them in Queen Anne's Lace already, rawh! it was hard naming this chapter because I couldn't think of any well know mountain flowers. I wanted Mountain Lilly but I felt that wold have been to much of a give away. A Monkshood is a purple or a pink hood shaped flower which are toxic.

My coughs getting pretty bad so I don't think I can keep typing, wragh!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Queen Anne's Lace

A/N: okay this was written as I shake and shiver wearing a sweat shirt and sweat pants, my fevers about 102.5 ish and I can barely breath for the coughing, and m,y noes won't stop running. I'm waiting for my hero DAY QUILL to save he day before I have to work a 7.5 hour shift (I'm outta sick days ) so please forgive me on this chapter. And Yes the way Nurse Joy speaks is on purpose.

Meika

Chapter 4

Queen Anne's Lace

"Finally the town's in sight!" Kari cheered. She stretched her arms above her head and gave a hearty yawn.

"You better keep your arms down." Ginyuu mutered.

"hmm? Whyyyyyyyy?" she tried to speak but ended up releasing another yawn.

"Because a trainer will-"

"You there!" a males voice called.

"Ah, to late." Ginyuu shrugged.

A boy of eight teen slid carefully down the rocky path reaching Kari and Ginyuu who just stared at he strange guy. "You a trainer right? Let me see how strong your Pokemon are!"

"Don't feel like it." Kari muttered and shrugged.

"Ah come on! It's a rule when to trainers met they have to have a battle."

"When was the rule decided? Ten years ago by ten-year-olds?" Kari snapped.

"With an attitude like that you'll never survive the rough necks in Queen Anne's. They love to battle and are willing to physically crush anyone weaker then them, I'm not going to let small girls into that town less you can beat me!"

Kari sighed and scratched the back of her head, "Just a one on one then okay?"

His eyes lit up and he jumped back several feet to give suitable room for a battle. "Go Hoothoot!" he called, sending out a small round bird balancing on one leg.

"Go Igglybuff!" in a white flash of light Igglybuff appeared jumping around.

"Hoothoot Tackle!" Hoothoot began to charge at Igglybuff

"Igglybuff Sing!" Igglybuff opened its mouth and a soft song started to pour out. Before Hoothoot could reach Igglybuff it started to get drowsy and it feel fast asleep.

"And that's my point, Igglybuff great work, return," Kari retracted Igglybuff and walked on towards the town, nearly falling asleep herself from Igglybuff's song.

Ginyuu however walked up to the loser and held out her hand, "Payment," she growled. The boy grumbled and handed over a couple dollars in cash, she then turned and followed Kari again.

Entering the town many rough men lined grungy alley ways, the sun was starting to set with the red glow reflecting off the shattered glass of empty buildings. Tall hairy men walked by Kari and Ginyuu giving them strange glances. Kari and Ginyuu walked looking straight ahead ignoring the men.

"What a friendly town this is." Ginyuu sighed sarcastically.

Kari slowed the pace of her walking and took a glance at her PokeKey, "According to the map the PokeCenter is about three more blocks a head and two to the right." Bravely the two walked through the men and the dangerous stares as they followed the map and then sharply turning around a single building they noticed a sudden change in atmosphere.

It was no longer gray and dingy but the buildings where a creamy white with well kept yards. Clearly visible was the PokeCenter and a blue building beside it was the local PokeMart. Kari took a deep sigh of relief and walked forward glancing behind her at one of the men that had followed her most of the way but stopped at the corner. The light from the red sunset almost appeared more yellow in this area.

The PokeCenter wore a huge neon Pokeball at the top of it's three stories of windows. A glass turn style door was inviting the two in. Upon entering the PokeCenter Kari noticed the carpet was a soft light blue with pale baby blue walls. The ceiling was with and a dark blue rug led right up to the counter where a nurse with pink hair and a pink uniform waited.

"Hello and Welcome to the Pokemon Center, I'm Nurse Joy," she smiled professionally with a strangely happy pitch.

"Hello," Kari said reaching for her Pokeballs, "Igglybuff's not in to bad shape but I think Geodude needs some help," she handed her Pokeballs to the nurse.

"Okay," she chirped, turning and placing the two Pokeballs on a healing machine and pressing a couple of buttons. In a couple of seconds a light enveloped both the Pokeballs and a second later it was gone. "There You Go, They're Both Better Now."

"That... was fast." Kari grasped both her Pokemon and placed them on her belt.

"Will you Two Be Staying Tonight?"

"Um, yeah," Kari started to fumble for her trainers license.

Nurse joy patiently held out her hand. Soon enough Kari handed her the license, Nurse Joy simply typed a couple of things in the computer glancing at the license. Handing the small card back, Nurse Joy also gave Kari a room key with a hanging red tab. "To Conserve Space the Showers and Baths are Shared. The Womens Bathing Hall is on the Second Floor Next to the Dinning Hall. Enjoy Your Stay," she graciously bowed.

"Thanks. So Gin-chan, we're in room..." Kari pulled at the red tab reading the number, "312"

The room was rather small with a bunk bed, a single study desk, and a small closet. Kari flung her belt and her white shoulder bag onto the upper bunk. "Man am I hungry, lets go eat, bathe and pass out."

"I'm not hungry." Ginyuu stared off into space. She grasped her doll tighter.

"Are you sick or something? I haven't seen you munch on anything séance we started walking together about seven hours ago," Kari reached her hand out towards Ginyuu.

Ginyuu forcefully pushed Kari's hand away, "I'm fine, I have no use for wasting calories on gruel."

"Hey I'm sure the food here's not that bad!"

"Fine, I will go down stares and have some water," Ginyuu sighed, glancing out the single window staring out into the distance and wilderness.

Walking down a single flight of brightly lit stairs they entered the second floor, the smell of food lead Kari to the dinning hall followed by Ginyuu whose noes was tightly scrunched. Before them two buffet tables lines the back wall with twenty or so tables. Only three other people were in the dining hall, two of which sat together.

Ginyuu picked a table in the corner as Kari loaded her plate with the chicken stir fry. Kari grabbed a single cup of water and bottle of soda before sitting down. "Are you sure you don't want to eat? A lot of the stuff up there looks really great."

"I'm sure." Ginyuu muttered pulling the water to her lips and taking a small sip.

Beside the table the neighboring group started yelling their conversation.

"I didn't want to go that way but you insisted we had to go visit the _legendary _Professor Willow and deliver it."

Kari stuffed another mouthful of stir fry and glanced around Ginyuu at the spectacle and Ginyuu had completely turned her body around, "You mean Professor Willow's not dead?" she muttered.

"Oh give me a break, when that mart lady handed you the parcel you were beside yourself!"

"What kinda CRAP are you spitting at me?"

Ginyuu walked out of her chair and towards the two, "My partner and I will deliver it to the proffessor for you."

"We will?" Kari chocked, violently coughing chicken stir fry.

"You will?" they both smiled.

"Yes but we require the payment which you had received for this duty."

The pair then looked at each other, "What payment are you talking about honey?"

"Yeah he agreed to do it for the lady out of the _GOODNESS_ of his messed up heart."

"Without suitable payment, our offer will be retracted.." Ginyuu spoke and started to walk towards Kari who was still gaging on chicken stir fry and the pop she had attempted to use to flush it down making the problem worse.

"Wait, wait, wait!" one of the boys called, "Here!" he held out a single piece of paper, "Its a voucher for a bike from Galanthus Bike Shop in Snowdrop City!"

"That will work," Ginyuu smirked grasping the small paper reading it throughly, "We accept it, and now for the parcel?" she out reached her hand, the other boy reached into his bag resting under his chair and pulled out a large white box marked, _Professor Willow, Daisy Valley. _Ginyuu tightly grasped it, holding the voucher in the same arm as her Beautifly doll and the box in the other. "Nice doing business with you."

She then sat in front of Kari, "Great now I have to go BACK to Daisy Valley? By the way, you were good at getting something out of that guy."

"You do realize that the boy you beat this evening never paid you right?"

Kari stared blankly for a moment before lowering her head and pounded the table with her fist.

Ginyuu slipped a couple of bucks out of her pocket, "I picked that up from him as we left. You are careless."

"You know... your kinda scary."

"Anyway do you know Professor Willow?" Ginyuu flicked her hair and took another small sip of water.

"Yeah, and why are you asking?"

She glared over her glass of water, "...Because we now have to find him and deliver this to him."

"Yeah I know him, he's a close family friend. I mean, my big sister and his granddaughter were best friends while he still lived in Wisteria Field."

"Were?"

"Yeah, well you know, history has not been kind to a single family in Wisteria Field." Kari muttered glancing down at her half finished food. "Well, all of a sudden I'm not that hungry, lets take a bath and get to bed, we have an early morning tomorrow." Kari stood and walked off.

Ginyuu glanced at her doll, "So she thinks that history has been unkind to _her _huh." hugging Memory tighter she walked off towards the room.

In the room Kari grabbed her night things and a towel, "Gin-chan where is all of your stuff?"

"I travel light." spoke sitting on her bed.

"You mean you didn't bring anything?"

"I brought Memory and that's all I need."

"Are you going to take a bath?"

"I will in the morning, night baths are always so crowded."

"Okay then..." Kari trailed off walking out of the room. Closing the door behind her she sighed, "Man that girl is so weird."

After a steamy bath Kari walked back into the room, her poofy gray purple hair straightened by the water rested just below her shoulders, she wore a long pink shirt cutting off just above her knees. The room had no lights on and Ginyuu lied on her bunk with her doll sitting behind her head with the blankets over her shoulders as she wore an under dress. She simply stared into space. Kari took a long stare to make sure Ginyuu was still breathing, before mumbling "Good night," and crawling into her bed. Placing her PokeKey beside her head, the alarm set for morning.

At about 2 am the soft clack of the door and the flood of light stirred Kari. She glanced at the door and stagged out of bed. Glancing at Ginyuu's empty bunk Kari scratched her messy hair and walked out of the room.

The PokeCenter at night was completely different from during the day time, the calming blue glow during the day had become some what ere with only one third the lights. Ginyuu turned into the bathing room. Kari waiting outside for about 10 minutes, spacing out, she then slowly creaked the main door open and sneaked around the locker area to reveal the large swimming pool of steaming water.

Ginyuu sat by herself, the bones of her ribs poking through her pale gray flesh on her sides, the paleness emphasized by large black numbers, 148, she pulled her dark gray hair over her shoulders revealing a black tattoo of butterfly wings. The water had forced most of the waves out of her hair but strange enough two stray hairs stuck up on top of her head like antennas. Squinting Kari was able to tell that Ginyuu had many many faded scares under the butterfly wing tattoos a pale purple in multiple lines and directions, almost like surgical scars.

Kari closed her eyes and sneaked out of the room. Covering her mouth, wincing as she imaged the pain which would have given Ginyuu the many scares. "What in the world was that?"

A/N: and with that this chapter FINALLY ENDS! Oh my god I am shaking I am so cold right now, stupid fever. In the middle of this chapter (about page 2 ish ) I had o go to work and man did that feel abusive, Bleh. I am so glad I finally go to put some of Ginyuu's secrets in here, the next chapter should have even more hopefully some of you can see the plot twist thats coming up the pipe, if you can't then that's all the reason to read more. Xp

**okay well good night please review!**

Oh before I forget Queen Anne's Lace if a Weed , also considered a wild carrot, native to Europe it was brought to America as an invasive plant. It's traits include white or cream-ish colored small flowers, thus the "lace" portion of the name but the stem and leaves are toxic to the touch (you might get a rash) and poison if eaten (you might throw up ) but it has a tiny carrot at the root. There are so many Queen Anne's Lace's out side my front door over by the corn that it looks almost like a little bit of a white cloud by the road. NOW YOU KNOW -Bill Ny the science guy


	5. Eglantine Rose

A/N:

sorry about the wait, I swear I have been thinking about this chapter non-stop! I figure I better just let you all know that my sickness transformed into a couple of infects so I really wasn't even healthy enough to take a walk down the hall way let alone make it to my computer ;-) I have an extremely weak immune system (I have had many many tests done and all the doctors have told me it's not an immune deficiency soo I just have no tolerance when getting sick, plus all my medications don't help XD ) anyway **please review!**

Meika

Chapter 5

Eglantine Rose

A warm amber glow cast a small bed room, cutely decorated with stuffed animals on white shelves against cream walls. Two young girls lied in the room, one apperntly three years older then the other, the older rested on a twin air mattress resting on the floor. Where as the younger girl on a lyed on her back on a true mattress and two crutches by her small head rest.

"Mom's food is really great! She always pulls out the extra stops when we have a guest!" the young girl laughed, fiddling with her heavy purple gray braids.

The girl on the air mattress had long straight light brown hair down past her waist, her eyes and nose had been faded out but her mouth motioned as she soundessly spoke.

"My leg? Don't worry about it! It was lucky for me that you came along and used Beautifly to get the tree off my leg, it's only a small fracture they said," the young girl giggled lifted her leg out from the covers revealing a hot pink cast.

Again the older girl spoke inaudibly.

"The air mattress your using belongs to Ririkku-nee-chan! She's a Pokemon trainer, like you! So she's not home. Hey, -chan? What's so great about being a trainer anyway?"

The girl paused for a long moment and stared off it space, a nonspecific voice filled in the girls words, "To find all sides of myself and discover," the older girl then stared outside the single window, curious the younger girl leaned over her bed and peaked to see the other girl was looking at.

The small window revealed a news report quietly muttered complex words, so the young girl stood getting closer to the window, her leg had healed and she was fully dressed and still sported her braided pigtails. The room around her had expanded and the slightly older girl and her air mattress had been replaced by a huge sofa, nearly thirty-five people stood crowed around the huge tv. She looked behind her to see the faces of her parents, her mother holding a hand over her mouth and her fathers eyes scrunched. Beside her a boy her age with black hair held the hands of his mother and father. All eyes focused on the televsion.

"We now bring you the official listing for the three-hundred and ninety-two deaths," the screen then displayed the name and picture of a young girl her age of thirteen by her name "Hanazo, Ririkku". She was followed by a young girl of the same age, "Willow, Asago." Picture after picture rolled past including a young boy and girl which forced the boy beside her to break into tears. The room was filled with loud cries and sobbing, another picture rolled past. It was the girl which had saved the girl from her broken leg.

With bags under her eyes Kari awoke, tear stains on her cheeks and her pillow were moist with a salty smell. She rubbed her eyes and an image of Ginyuu's back flashed before her mind's eye. She winced and leaned her head over the rim of her upper bunk peaking on a lower bunk where Ginyuu stared into space, fully dressed.

"It's rude to peak on people you know," Ginyuu uttered.

Dawn broke and the two left the Pokemon center, a sheet of gray white clouds blocked all sunlight making the world appear grim and all flowers had with drawn for the night bathed in the dew and pockets of fog rolled over the deep areas of the rocky path.

Ginyuu walked looking straight ahead, gently holding her Beautifly doll with no sign of tiredness, nor hunger despite not eating breakfast. Kari glanced at Ginyuu grasping her fists, remembering a skinny body with strange tattoos and scars across her back.

"So I was thinking, well, this evening," Kari muttered towards Ginyuu, who politely looked up without interest in her small face. "How about after we stop by the Professor's and drop off this box, we can spend the night at my house. My town is less then a half hour walk from the professor's, my mom's a great cook and she's probably reaching freak out from me not being around for more then a day."

"That sounds logical," Ginyuu spoke looking straight ahead, "Tell me, why do you think your mother would be panicked form you leaving?"

Kari's heart skipped a beat, she stopped walking and gritted her teeth. Ginyuu stopped as well, not diverting her cold eyes. "Mom has attachment issues."

Ginyuu then looked straight ahead, and began on the path once again.

Nearing the afternoon Ginyuu and Kari finally made their way back to Daisy Valley, Igglybuff had come out to play on Kari's shoulder. Entering the valley, daisies were clearly budding, just starting to peak out their soft white petals with the midday sun reaching it's peak. "Well, here we are, the Professor's Lab is off to the outskirt on the other side of town, but we're really close now." Kari explained.

Ginyuu looked in the opposite direction of where they walked, "Are you sure it's THIS way? I figured the lab was the other direction."

"I'm positive, I've visited the professor since I was a little twerp. My sister and his granddaughter were best friends."

"Were?" Ginyuu asked, catching the most important word.

Kari clenched her fist and glanced over her should towards Ginyuu, "Well, you see, umm, That information is irrelevant." she forced a smile and pointed towards the sky.

"Please think of your own evasive answers instead of abducting mine."

"Aw common, your only irk is that I used your phrase, not that I didn't answer your question?" Kari grumbled as Igglybuff crawled on top of her head.

"What particular reason should I be frustrated for? It's not as though I need to know."

Kari heaved a sigh and patted Igglybuff on her head, "Fine, well, we're here, better or for worse."

The two approached the front gate and rang the bell, a voice on the communication pad answered in a womans voice, "Hello, Professor Willow's Lab!"

"Ah that voice..." Kari muttered before pressing a small button and leaving into the microphone, "Hi Tenko-san! This is Kari! I need to deliver a Personal package to the professor!"

"Kari-chan? Actually the professor is in the River Wood Forest doing some research, how about you met up with him there?"

"Why can't I just leave you the package?"

"Because I'd lose it, so go deliver it to the Professor in the woods: no if, ands, or buts! Thank you!" a small click was heard as Tenko turned off the communication link.

Kari grim minced her index finger hovering over the small button, "Why?" she quietly muttered.

"There's no helping it, lets just go into the forest and give him the package already." Ginyuu snapped.

"She calls her self an assistant and she can't take a package?" Kari sighed and slouched over leading the way towards the forest.

"You needed to go this way anyway, get over yourself," Ginyuu started walking into the town.

"Why are you grouchy all of a sudden? Actually I think this maybe the first time seeing you in another mood other than neutral," Kari grumbled glancing over her shoulder nearly trowing Igglybuff off.

"I dislike Febas Hunts."

Entering the forest the professor was almost immediately found, he was attempting to climb a tree reaching for a blue mass of tangled vines. "Professor?" Kari called, surprising him and sending him tumbling back to earth.

"Kari? What in the world are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, when have you been a tree climber?"

"I was trying to get the Tangela down. For some strange reason many of them have started to invade the forest.

"Igglybuff, use pound!" Igglybuff with a vigor lept off of Kari's head flying into the tree to land a well placed slap on the mass of weeds forcing it out of the tree. The town landed on their feet.

The Tangela sent two of it's thick vines after Igglybuff, which wrapped around and constricted.

"Igglybuff," Kari called, placing her hands over her ears, Ginyuu quickly followed suite, "Use sing!"a soft enchanting lullaby emitted from Igglybuff's voice, Tangela gently let go and recede into a tangled mass as it feel asleep. "Hey, Professor? Do you mind I just catch it? You didn't need it did you?" she glanced to her side to see Professor Willow had failed to note everyone covering their ears and had feel victim to the song. "Okay... well in that case, go PokeBall!" Tangela was sucked into the small ball in a flash of light, for a moment the ball rocked back and forth before coming to a rest.

Kari picked up her new Pokemon sat on the ground facing the sleeping professor, "Is he for real?" she sighed. Igglybuff hopped over and rested in Kari's lap.

Ginyuu grasped her Beautifly doll tightly before kicking Professor Willow in the side so hard he flew into a neighboring tree.

"Hey that was uncalled for!" Kari rushed to her feet, holding Igglybuff to not throw her on the ground. Rushing to the Professor's side she keeled, "Hey are you okay."

"...That hurt." he grumbled, "What happened?"

"I caught the Tangela by using sing..."

"Oh that explains it." he continued to grumble, rubbing his back he sat up, as he got up his eyes rested on Ginyuu, "Hey, how long have you been here?"

"The whole time you senile hack."

"Hey Kari-chan, are you now traveling with Beautifly-san?"

"'Beautifly-san'? Her name's Ginyuu..."

"I'll take that as a yes. How about Beautifly-san spends the night at my lab, I've been meaning to talk to her for a while, you can spend the night or pick her up in the morning."

"I'm supposed to leave an eleven year old girl alone with a dirty old man all night? What kind of Idea are you proposing!"

"I'm not a 'dirty old man' and this 'eleven-year-old-girl' could blast me over to Tulip Deep if she remotely felt threatened."

"You both have no right to make decisions for me," Ginyuu mentioned, "I will go to the Professor's place to night, pick me up in the morning." Ginyuu walked towards Kari grasping the package they were to deliver. "Have a good evening." With that she turned her back and left the forest, the professor right behind.

"Why does he call her 'Beautifly-san'? Is it for her doll or something? Better yet, how do they even know each other?" Kari looked to her Igglybuff clinging on her arm, "What do you think? Gin-chan's so strange isn't she..." Igglybuff merely stared.

Moving Igglybuff back onto her shoulder Kari marched off towards her home, she passed over the river as it rushed under the wooden bridge and the sent of Wisteria Flowers hit her as she walked through the trees heavily lade with the rich purple flowers. Walking through the town, most of her neighbors were inside or had left for work leaving only pokemon pets patrolling the yards. A small park on her right had grown many weeds and the brown rust had started to consume every single equipment.

She walked up to her front yard where ShyBone curled up inside of a dog house Kari leaned over and looked inside just to see two frightened eyes looking at her, "Hey Shy Bone! It's me! I brought you a couple of new friends!" she pealed Igglybuff of her shoulder and held her before the timid Furret, ShyBone retreated deeper in side of the dog house cowering. Igglybuff looked dishearten, "Don't worry that wasn't your fault, ShyBone's just really shy."

Igglybuff moved back onto Kari's head as she approached the front door, she then knocked on the door calling, "Hey mom! It's me!" Kari then grasped the door knob and pushed open the door.

Thin gray smoke rushed out towards her face, stinging both her eyes and Igglybuff's, a petered smell of something burning punched her nose. "What the?" Kari dashed inside, pulling her dress over her mouth and nose. The source of the smoke came from the kitchen, some food over the stove had been left to cook for far to long and caught fire, Kari quickly turned off the heat and moved the badly burnt pan towards the sink, with the heat removed the fire was quickly dieing out.

With the source of the fire gone the thin smoke lingered right around Kari's head, she called through her shirt still over her nose, "Mom! What's going on! Where are you!" she dashed up stairs where much smoke had gathered, glancing around disparately Kari noticed a single door open, "Ri-nee-chan's room?" running inside Kari saw her mom lying on her side against the floor with a disgusting orange liquid resting beside her mouth.

"Oh my God! MOM!"

a/n:

An Eglantine rose is a rose which has leaves with an apple like scent native to Europe and western Asia, it's very popular thanks to the smell in cosmetic products. In the Victorian language of flowers it means "a wound to heal" ... with the way I planned this chapter I had about three plants I was thinking about Rue and Hydrangea but after thinking about it I figured a wound to heal was the best and those two would have good meanings for later chapters.

I like flower language... I like it so much I even have a book I bought about it...

As for the dream sequence at the start I actually had planned to have Kari talk about the event in vague terms but I felt that the dream would leave much more of an emotional feel plus leaving Ginyuu-chan guessing a little while longer. I wanted to take the ending and drag it out longer but I figure a cliff hanger would be evil and I didn't get to expose as much as I wanted to, Tangela just sorta showed up and I had to deal with that XD


	6. Hellebore

a/n: man I have been wanting to make this chapter for a long long long long time! Though I thought I was going to titled the chapter something else but I figured this titled would work juuuuuuuuusssst fine. Please Review!

Meika

Chapter 6

Hellebore

"Okay first things first," Professor Willow muttered grabbing a medical needle, "Just like every other time, I'd like to see how your blood has been changing." Ginyuu sighed and rolled up her elaborate sleeve on her gown.

"There's probably no point, the last seven times you've tested my blood there's been no change," she glanced off to the side, examining the plan doctor room she was sitting in.

"Ah, but alas your blood and the other seven children is just to interesting not to look at every time I get the chance," the old professor tied a blue elastic cord around Ginyuu's arm pushing his glasses up on his nose for a better vantage. Wrinkled, knobby tied old hands messaged a yellow liquid onto her arm, sterilizing the area.

"It's not like I would get sick from a little poke," using her free arm she brushed her thick wavy gray hair away from her face, her precious Beautifly sit beside her lap.

"So what? You maybe more human this time then the time before so it doesn't hurt to be careful." He then jabbed her arm and withdrew blood. Ginyuu didn't even filch, but rather sighed.

"At least it's still red," she muttered looking at the dark red, almost purple, colored blood filling his ville.

"Now that we've got that out of the way," Professor happily muttered, pressing a piece of sterile cotton against the small hole, "Lets get you some of the sap I've been saving for you."

"Ah, which flower?"

"Flow_ers _you mean, I've out done myself this year." he walked over towards the door and called, "Tenko! Get me some of the Flower Sap I've been saving! Three blue poffins and a cup! Oh and one cup of green tea with a sandwich!"

Tenko's voice seemed small yelling through the halls, "Three blue poffins and a cup of flower SAP? Seriously?"

"Seriously! Have them ready in the lobby room!" he shouted, closing the door.

"You know, she's going to think your strange."

"She knows that already. How many days have you not had any flower sap?"

"A little over two weeks. I was standing at that corner for a while trying to find you, but instead all I found was a pedophile. Then when I finally gave up and tried asking some male Butterfrees if they would get it for me I ran into that bother some person Kari who needed to be saved so I didn't get my meal."

A small bandage was placed where Ginyuu had her blood drawn and she gracefully stepped off the bed and picked her doll up before walking out of the room.

"So you were staying at the conrner before you met Kari-chan?"

"Yeap, for some reason you never walked by so I figured you had died or something."

"You mean you didn't notice? The bar that I always visited was no longer on that corner. That was my only reason forever going down that way."

"You Drunk Bag," Ginyuu snapped.

"Exactly," he smiled as though this should be prideful information.

Entering in a large living room style area the professor sat on a sofa, almost immediately sinking into it where Ginyuu sat across from him next to a small table. Three blue poffins sat on a plate with a delicate tea cup beside a jar titled, "Wisteria Sap" she first poured the sap into the cup and took a bite of the blue poffin before looking up.

Beside him was an identical cup filled with steaming tea and what appeared to be a beef sandwich.

"What level are you at currently?"

"Your eyes have gone so bad that you must ask?"

"Please just humor me."

"Eighty-seven, only a two level increase form last year. Fighting has just become so boring. I don't even need to call on my Special attacks to defeat an opponent so there's no thrill to it anymore."

"How are the others? I have yet to see Grace, Fortune, and Power This year"

"Grace has started her own Gym, apparently she's doing so well that barely anyone can beat her."

"I see, that's so like her. What city is she in?"

"That information is irrelevant."

"Professor!" Tenko's voice called around the corner.

"What is it now Tenko?" he shouted back.

"I have a call from Kari!"

"Have her leave a message and I'll call her back!"

"That's what he said." Tenko muttered into the phone.

On the other side of the line Kari was sitting out in the hall way of a hospital, tear strikes remained down her face and her eyes slightly red, "Oh I see," she shakily responded, "Well, please tell him that I'm not at my house tonight so I might not be able to pick Gin-chan up in the morning. If he wants to come Mom's in the ICU room at 1478 Crossover drive, would prefer it if he could call me back soon rather than later."

"Of course, I have that all written down and I'll make sure he gets this right away. By the way, what's the name of the building at 1478 Crossover drive, is it a house?"

"Ummm, the Professor will understand the address, he has been here many times himself," her body was shaking so badly it was hard to keep a steady voice.

"Okay, well talk to you soon then."

"Yeah, sure." Kari muttered pressing the end call button on her phone. She rubbed her eyes which made them start to tear more soon enough she had started to quietly cry in the hall way She grasped her phone and attempted to calm down. Shakily she skimmed her Pokekey's memory for her father's Pokekey number which she pressed call and held to her ear.

After several rings a message in a ladies voice responded, "We're sorry, but this voice mail box has not been set up yet. Please try your call again."

Hanging up she noticed a new text message from Rakuto, it read "what's going on? Do you want me to come over?" she held her PokeKey and would type a couple words and then delete them all and try again before giving up and closing the qwerty key board. She looked up at the room in front of her with a closed door, beyond that door her mother rested with a team of doctors hovering over her.

The door opened and a man whose face was covered by a blue medical mask and a pair of glasses stepped out, he sighed and looked at Kari, "It looks like she's going to pull through, but she's not going to be waking up tonight, it may take three or four days before she wakes up, even after that the drugs have done considerable damage to her internal organs."

"What drugs do you mean?" Kari shakily looked up at the man who was in the process of removing his mask.

"She overdosed on antidepressants. It changed the hormone flow through her body to greatly and sent her into palpitations, from there when you found her her heart had just about seized up. This prevented blood from reaching the brain, we don't know yet how bad the damage is."

Kari pulled her knees to her chest on the uncomfortable wooden bench sniffling.

"There is nothing more we can do for her tonight, nor nothing more should change tonight how about you go home a rest?" he softly spoke.

Kari sniffed, looking at her knees.

There was nothing she could do.

Absolutely nothing.

"Yeah I guess that's what I'll do." she managed to stand, still very shaky rubbing her nose and her eyes, she left the hallway, walking very, very slowly.

By herself she walked down the poorly paved road. The sweet sent of the wisteria trees almost nauseating. She tried once again to call her father but yet again no response.

After only a ten minute walk she found her little house and walked in the front door, the sent of the fire lingered. She glanced around the house, sighed she filled a pan with water and grabbed a scrubby brush from the kitchen and walked up stairs. She entered her older sisters room where she had found her mother unconscious with vomit be her mouth.

The paramedics had scooped up some of the vile matter and and taken it with them so they could tell exactly what had poisoned her but there was still a mess that needed to be cleaned. Getting down on all fours Kari's tears blurred her vision as she messaged the cleaning solution and water with the brush into a bubbly mass.

Once her task was done Kari rubbed her eyes and glanced around the room, everything had been kept extremely neat and tidy by her mother. She was a stay at home mom so everything around the house was always perfectly clean. Sitting on the night stand beside an unplugged alarm clock rested an old fashion Pokekey. So old fashioned it could have been confused with a cell phone. Kari picked it up and tried turning on the power. No such luck. The battery was completely dead. Sighing Kari glanced around the room before placing the cell phone back in it's proper place and closing the room, sealing it away until the next time her mother would clean it.

She again dialed the number to call her father. She heard a small buzzing coming from her parents room. Right on the night stand the black pokekey rested, blinking madly stating he had 20 missed calls. "That idiot," she muttered. Tearing up again she wrote a note to her father and tapped it to the front door.

_"Mom's at the hospital in ICU_

_YOU forgot your Pokekey TODAY of all days_

_House smells like smoke_

_I'm Going to Spend the Night at Professor Willow's Place._

_Good Night,_

_Kari."_

She shut the door sniffing heartily, and walked away. She dialed the Proffessor's place one more time.

"Hello you have reached Professor Willows Lab, this is Tenko speaking."

"Hi Tenko, it's Kari again."

"Ah Kari, did everything work out well with your mom?"

"No, not really. Anyway tell the Professor I'm on my way to spend the night there as well."

"Sure I'll tell him your on the way." Tenko smiled to echo her happy tone

"Thanks," Kari muttered before hanging up.

"Professor I have more of the Poffins, Pokeblocks and the Sap you wanted!" Tenko cheered walking into a lab room, the titled black ceramic floor brilliantly reflected Tenko and the white lights overhead. The Professor was hunched over towards kneeling on the floor toying with something and Ginyuu was sitting in the corner, holding her hand towards her mouth chewing some kind of candy.

"Ah good, good." He muttered waving her towards a table already pilled high with boxes of blue poffins, huge jars of sap and cases stuffed to the brim with blue poke blocks. "You might as well see this, so stick around." He looked at his assassinate as he was fiddling with Beautifly doll. "You see Memory is one of my most amazing inventions."

"Memory? You mean the doll?"

"Yes, I only made eight of these creatures, each a pokemon that suited a particular child specially." what makes this doll more amazing then any other is not only it's ability to record everything around it and store nearly two years of footage without needed to have back up, but it also can transfer physical items into digital data and store it until it is with-drawn in the same condition it was before." he pointed the eyes of the doll at the Pokeblocks and case by case they were absorbed into the doll. When it moved onto the large jars of sap it seemed to slow down the absorption process but still manged to suck it in. within ten minutes the table was cleared.

"Wow" Tenko muttered, "one years worth of Glass jars and pokeblocks completely vanished. OH, by the way: Kari is on her way, you've been so busy I didn't get to give you her message from before."

"Eh, is she dropping off some of her mother's wonderful cooking?"

"Nope, she said her mother is resting in ICU at 1478 Crossover Drive and she didn't feel like staying home, so she's coming over, no if, and, or buts."

"What happened? Why is her mother in ICU at the hospital?"

Ginyuu how had been quietly sitting on in the corner munching on more blue poffins snapped her head up, "What?"

"Oh so that was the address to the hospital, no wonder she sounded so shaky."

"OH dear lord, what are they going to put that poor girl through next." he muttered leaning his head into his hands.

a/n:

hellebore is more commonly known as "Christmas rose" which in flower language means "Tranquilize my anxiety" or just plain "anxiety" the legend comes from the night of Jesus's birth saying that this flower sprung from the frozen soil of Bethlehem in the midnight hush that attended the Nativity. This flower is actually not a rose and is toxic when eaten...

duh duh dun! I have wanted to make this chapter for so long, no joke! I was so happy when someone noticed in there review a long while back that her mother was almost crazy happy and I'm so glad I finally got to connect it all together! Wheet!

Ginyuu's my favorite character in this story I finally go to reveal so many of her secrets but there are still some being kept from you~ and many many many still being kept from Kari.

Please review!


	7. Crocus Iris

A/N: **please review! **If you've made it this far shouldn't you at least leave a short comment?

Meika

Chapter 7

Crocus Iris

Kari walked through the River Woods forest and stopped as she approached the bridge over the roaring river. The light from he sun had all but vanished and the moon light from a full moon now lit her path. She heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed her eyes. They were so tired, and probably blood shot, she had cried so many tears. She rubbed them her eyes began to well up once again with tears, she kneed towards the ground.

"Ah common, I can't show up like this," she sniffed, "everyone will laugh." she muttered rubbing her eyes and softly sobbing. The glow of the soft moonlight suddenly intensified lighting her surroundings almost as brilliantly as day light.

"I don't hear anyone laughing," Ginyuu dry voice whispered over the rush of the river. She was standing with her perfect posture gently holding her beloved Beautifly doll.

Kari snapped her head up to notice nearly twenty glowing Dustox hovering between them lighting the path. "How?" Kari muttered trying to stand without using her arms because they were back over her eyes.

"Don't rub your eyes," Ginyuu turned and faced the direction out of the forest, "The Professor and his assistant are waiting for you."

Kari glanced around her at the soft light produced by the Dustoxs, "I've never seen so many Dustox using MoonLight at the same time before..." Kari's voice trailed off as she slowly walked across the bridge. The large group of Dustox escorted Kari and Ginyuu out of the forest lighting the generally unsafe path and keep all malicious Pokemon away. As the pair existed the forest they all flew into the upper portions of the trees and faded away.

Ginyuu walked straight ahead continuing to lead the way, not once looking back at Kari as she again started to rub her eyes. "Don't rub your eyes."

"I can rub my eyes if I want," Kari muttered.

Waiting at the front gate of the lab professor willow stood leaning against the post. "Yo! I've been standing out here since you called an hour ago, what took you so long?"

Kari looked at him with her stinging, blood shoot eyes and tear streaked cheeks, "I have not a clue," her voice was tired, shaky and nasally.

He scratched his gray hair and sighed, "How about you have some calming tea, a bath and then see if you can go to bed."

"Okay" Kari submissively muttered.

Professor Willow lead the way to a break room where Tenko had set some tea on the counter just waiting to be poured. "Beauty, how about you go bath by yourself first? When your done come back here and send for Kari, okay?"

Ginyuu stared at Kari before closing her eyes and walking off.

"Now as for you, this is Tenko's special tea. She has a way with herbs. I've had this and shortly after I had just about the best sleep I've ever had." Kari sat down at he table as he poured her a cup.

Under the bright light Kari's head throbbed from crying. The smell of the tea was almost sicking, she was thirsty but did not want to drink. Professor Willow then poured himself a cup and sat down in front of her, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Not really." Kari whispered blowing the steam off the top of her tea.

"Do you think what ever happened to her was your fault?" he asked, staring at her face directly.

"She didn't want me to go, but I did. So, maybe it is," Kari's voice started to shake as she looked down wards.

"Do you want to stop your journey as a trainer, before it's even began for this?"

"I don't even know why I picked being a trainer. This occupation killed my sister, killed Asago," the professor winced slightly, "who was like another big sister and even killed the girl I had started to idolize. But, I waned to be just like them, and I wanted to find myself through this journey just like they had tried to do."

"Do you still wan to keep going."

"I can't answer that, not tonight." Kari placed her un-drunk tea on the table top and placed her head in her hands.

"Do you remember the starter Pokemon I gave your sister?"

Kari looked up at him, "huh?"

"It was an Ekans."

"Yeah, so?" she muttered.

"The day she came to get her Pokemon she was going to pick the Eevee, and I knew from her personality that she was going to pick Eevee without hesitation. So I asked the Ekans to give her a big hug right as she was saying 'I pick this one' then I quickly signed her trainers license and set her lose on the world."

Kari suddenly looked sick, that story sounded extremely familiar, "Where is this going?"

"With that Ekans she managed to take the world by storm and she completed one of the best Pokedexs I have eve seen, she also caught the most unusual of all Pokemon I've ever seen. There was one day she got a call from you, and you told her that you had made up your mind, you were going to be a trainer just like her. Or at least that's what she told me when she sent a special Pokemon into storage. She told me to save it for you when you became a trainer, and to only give it to you on a day you have cried more then your fair share," the professor leaned over the table and rubbed Kari's messed up hair, which was trying to fall out of the high ponytail. "So I guess today is as good as any other day to give it to you," he pulled a white Pokeball out of his pocket bearing a red strip around the center.

"She called him, 'Neon' and I received this from her nearly two days before her nose got stuck in he most gruesome of traps ever led. Though, I'm going to ask you wait to see what's inside tomorrow morning when you've called down and can see clearly why this Pokemon has the name it does. Now drink your tea before it goes cold."

Kari stared at the truly opaque white ball as she sipped her tea.

"I'm done" Ginyuu spoke walking into the room, her strange hair antennas sticking up as small puffs of steam rose from her body, against her white night gown her pale skin appeared to have a gray tint.

Kari escorted herself to the wash room and glanced at her collection of Pokeballs as she started to undress. She grasped one Pokeball and opened released in a white flash of light Igglybuff. "Hey would you like to take a bath with me?"

Happily she responded with "IG!"

After the bath Kari took herself to the guest rooms she had seen many times as a kid with Igglybuff hanging off her shoulder, the sleeping herbs in the tea had started to take effect plus the sheer exhaustion from crying all day took over and within moments she feel asleep, holding Igglybuff tightly.

Dawn broke in Daisy Valley, glancing outside the guest window a thin sheet of fog rested across the grass in patches, particularly closer towards the small pound. Kari dressed and brushed her hair, as she started to pull it into a high pony tail she sighed and pushed the hair tie onto her wrist and let her just longer then shoulder length purple gray hair rest in the large puffy mess as it's natural state. On her bed Igglybuff was still resting so she gently scooped the small Pokemon into her arms and cradled it as she walked down the hall way.

She walked into the break like room where distinct clacking of glass bowls could be heard. Fully dressed in her frilly gray dress and her long wavy gray hair cascaded down the back of her chair as she played a game of solitaire as Memory sat on the table next to a small plate with two cookies, one half finished.

"So you can eat..." Kari muttered.

"Of course, everything that lives needs a substance." She spoke not even looking up.

"Are the cookies any good?"

"These are my special cookies, you are not permitted to indulge in them, nor would you appreciate the flavor," she looked up at Kari as Kari glanced around the room for the bowls as a bow of cereal and a carton of milk had been left out. "Your face doesn't look ugly today."

"Gee, thanks for your kind thoughts." Kari growled grasping a ceramic bowl and pulling it out of the cabinet.

"The premier ball on your belt, when did you catch that Pokemon?"

"Hm? That's the name of the white Pokeball?" Kari shuffled her Igglybuff who was finally starting to wake. "I don't even know what's in it, apparently it's something my sister wanted to give me and the professor was holding on to it for her."

"Sense he kept it a secret from you, lets open it up outside, who knowns how big it maybe."

"All I know is Ri-nee-chan called it 'Neon'"

"What an abstract name," Ginyuu muttered, placing the next card.

Soon enough Kari finished her cereal and the two walked out into the labs back yard, Igglybuff had migrated to hanging off of Kari's shoulder.

"Well here we go!" Kari shouted throwing the ball on the ground and in a flash of sparkles a small round creature emerged.

Kari's jaw fell slack as her eyes widened, silently she whispered, "No way."

Ginyuu eyes widened just as much and her arms fell to her sides, barely holding onto her doll by it's short stubby arm. What kind of trainer was this Riri person to have caught a Pokemon like this and then stuffed it aside just to give to someone else?

A/N:

bwahahahahahaha cliff hanger! This Pokemon was something so amazing that even Ginyuu couldn't contain her surprise! I feel I covered a lot of content in this chapter but at the same time I just spent time spinning my wheels going no where...

the Crocus flower means foresight in the Victorian flower language and is technically a part of the iris family and is known for producing the spice saffron from the stigmas. And if you've ever had Root beer that's the artificial version of it (trust me I have had the real thing and it tastes nothing alike but someone thought they did...)

**please please please review!**


	8. Aloe

a/n:

hehehehehehe no one guessed what kind of pokemon "Neon" was or what made "Neon" so special hehehehehehehehehehehe Please REVIEW!

Meika

Chapter 8

Aloe

Both Kari and Ginyuu stood in the back yard belonging to professor willow's lab with arm's and jaws slack with a strange pokemon before them. It's fur green-yellow was so silky it's seemed to shine over the creature's round body, two rounded mouse ears flickered as the small pokemon listened to it's new environment and a large ball rested on it's tail in the same bright green color.

"Gin-chan, am I seeing things or is this real?"

"It's defiantly 'Neon'," Ginyuu spoke, reclaiming control of her japing jaw and moving her Beautifly doll back safely into her arms.

"Marill! Mar!" the small pokemon chirped.

"Neon is a... Neon green Marill?" Kari walked towards the Marill and gently stuck her hand out, "Hi Neon, I'm your new owner."

The Marill gently grabbed her hand with both of it's tiny hands, "Marill?" it looked at Kari questioningly before opening it's mouth and viscously bitting hard.

"Ahhh! Neon's bitting me! OW! OW! OW! STOP!" Kari called failing he other arm around. Igglybuff hopped up and grabbed Neon's back and attempted to pull them apart.

"That ignoramus." Ginyuu muttered, turning her back on Kari and starting to walk inside.

Standing at the back door was Professor Willow, he wore light blue pajamas with decorative clouds printed all over, "Neon's gone nine years without a trainer, I doubt it's going to warm up to Kari very quickly," he smiled.

"Not only that but that pokemon is many levels above the rest, she has no way of keeping it in check for at least two badges."

"Unless someone it can relate too, or over power it forces it to obey." Professor Willow gave a cold smile.

"What exactly are you implying?" Ginyuu voice grew cold and her stare shot ice.

"You know exactly what I mean."

She closed her eyes and pushed him aside from the door and walked into the building, "I am no one's aid" she grumbled.

Willow sighed and scratched his head before walking out towards Kari in the dew soaked grass. "Have you made a resolve?"

"A resolve?" Kari repeated.

"Yes, are you going to continue to be a trainer and find amazing wonders such as Neon or are you going to cave and be the house pet your mother dreams of?"

"That's a very loaded question," Kari answered looking only at Neon attempting to pet his head.

"Indeed, but you were the one that asked I never try to talk you out of being a trainer, even to the point of asking not to tell you 'be careful' now your thinking about stopping for such a simple thing?"

"'SIMPLE'? My mom's hospitalization is a 'SIMPLE' matter? I was the one that found HER on the floor in a pool of her VOMIT! She was so closed to death I could barely hear her breath! And your calling this a 'SIMPLE THING'?" Kari stood very quick and forcefully to stare the professor in the eye clenching her jaw and her fists.

"It is a simple matter. You left home and then the one day you happen to come back you find her in critical condition to the point you have to take her to hospital. Now suddenly it's your fault because you have always known your mother had attachment issues, correct?" he calmly spoke through gritted teeth.

Her eyes widened and she looked down gripping the sides of her long white shirt, she opened her mouth as to say something and shut it before looking up, "That's right! What of it!" the words stung her tongue and tears started to well again. She again looked down, Igglybuff and come over and started to hug her leg. Suddenly the Professor's old knobby hand rubbed her messy hair.

"It is not your fault, and you know it's not your fault."

"But it is! If mom had been sick or something but she, she, she"

"She O. on something right?"

Kari's head snapped up, tears again rolling.

"That was her choice, she was behaving like a child trying to hold it's breath until it's parents get the child what they want. Only she has the grown up version."

"AND FOR SUCH A REASON IT'S OKAY TO JUST LEAVE HER!" Kari shouted

"Yyes it is."

"YOUR HEARTLESS!"

"You can think that if you like, I don't care. But you have tried for nine years to become a trainer, through all of her fits and now because of this one, when you've finally started you're going to stop?"

"SHUT UP!" Kari again snapped her head up, "I'M LEAVEING! BYE!" she stormed into the back door, holding Igglybuff to her chest with one arm after recalling Neon to his ball. She grabbed her bag from her guest room where she found Ginyuu spacing out looking through the window. "We're leaving."

"Where do you think your headed?" Ginyuu sighed.

"To Deep Tulip! Where else did you think we'd go?" Kari huffed slightly, her face was flushed from the one sided shouting match.

"Traveling with you in this state will be bothersome," Ginyuu stared at Kari blankly before leading the way towards the door.

Together they left the town and Kari pulled out her Pokekey and started typing.

"Are we going back to Queen Annes Lace again?"

"Nah, lets just take route 350 it's still early in the day so by the time we make it to Deep Tulip it should be dusk. Okay well, my map says we go this way," Kari muttered holding her Pokekey before her, leading the way out of town.

Route 350 unlike Route 352 was not rock nor high but it dived deeper into the valley, the ground became sticky and muddy but not enough to hamper explores, just enough to tick them off as they looked at their formerly nice shoes covered in a thick mud. The short brushes surrounded the pathway with a bitter sweet sent rolling off their leaves. The moisture and humidly seemed much higher with every step deeper into the marsh, causing the heat to rise as the sun started to track across the sky. Together the two walked in silence, Kari looking down, quickly typing on her Pokekey and Ginyuu looking forward walking as though in a trance.

"AH! WATCH OUT WATCH OUT WATCH OUT!" an unfamiliar girls voice shouted as the brushes rustled violently. Ginyuu sighed and took five steeps back and Kari braced grasping one of her Pokeballs. A Lotad hopped out of the brushes and landed right on Kari's face.

"AHH!" Kari screamed as she was knocked to her butt creating a large splash in the gooey mud. The Pokeball landed on the ground causing Tangela to appear in a flash of light. Immediately it's feet stuck in the gloop and it's vines wriggled as it attempted to move.

"She warned you," Ginyuu smirked.

"Not funny," Kari growled as Lotad hopped off of her face.

"Whooper! Use bubble!" the brushes called, sure enough a vicious on sought of bubbles forced through the leaves and bursting over Kari's face.

Several red marks remained on Kari's arms and face from the bubbles, "not funny," she quietly muttered getting to her feet, "Tangela! Use Constrict on the Whooper hiding in the bushes!" obediently Tangela sent out it's blue vines into the brushes.

"Hoopa!" a creature screamed.

"Whooper!" the girl screamed.

Tangela pulled the Whooper through the brush revealing the small blue Pokemon wearing branch like horns on either side of it's head and a girl chasing after.

"I'm more amazed that Tangela could find the Whooper without seeing it..." Ginyuu thought out loud as she yawned.

The girl chasing after the Pokemon looked young, almost 14, with her long brown hair pulled into two high pony tails with a matted blond mess at the end resting by her elbows, despite the heat the she wore a baggy brown sweater and kahki pants which hand been rolled up. She held her arms in front of her chest defensively.

"Please put Whooper down," she muttered glancing at the red marks over Kari's exposed arms and face along with her mudded butt.

a/n:

I was going to keep the chapter going but it felt awkward so I cut it off here, origin the title of this chapter was going to be something else but as I wrote the chapter I realized that the title had nothing to do with the chapter (not that anyone actually reads my flower translations, and if they do they probably can't connect the meanings to the chapter in the way I intended... I didn't mean for that fight in the chapter to even happen though, but when I had him make that comment it just felt like if I had been in Kari's shoes I would have slapped him silly... so thus the fight took off...

speaking of which in the flower language "aloe" means "grief" or "too grieve." it's a cactus like plant that actually lives in the lily family of plants, found natively in Africa the most well known version being "aloe vera" or "true aloe" used in the treat meant of burns.

Please review

pLease review

plEase review

pleAse review

pleaSe review

pleasE review

please Review

please rEview

please reView

please revIew

please reviEw

please revieW

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Azalea

_A/N: _

_all the characters are squirming against me! ahhhh! Anyway I hope you all like this chapter and _ **please please please review!**

_I'm also considering making this story a sister story (or rather a prequel following the story of Kari's sister, anyone like the idea?)_

_I'm typing this in my living room listing to the radio~ usually I'm on dad's nice computer in the dinning area listing to the jpop definitely gives me a different feel as I type but it probably won't come through my writing as any different just because of the music I'm hearing XD_

Meika

Chapter 9

Azalea

A small girl emerged from the brush, despite the heat and the humidity she wore a large, baggy, brown sweater, matching her two long and heavy brunet pony tails which strangely had a blond matted mess at the end causing it to puff out ending at elbow length. She had every large brown eyes and a small rounded face giving her the appearance of a young teen about fourteen years old. "Please put Whooper down," she muttered.

Kari stood in the mud. Her blue dress she wore over her blue jeans and purple shirt bore a very large, wet mud stain from being knocked down and slightly irritated red marks across her bare arms and face from Whooper's bubble attack and Tangela was beside her, holding Whooper high using two of it's blue vines constricting around the small light blue creature. "Why should I?" Kari growled. Still clearly pissed from the fight with the professor earlier in the morning, almost asking for a battle. "Hey how old are you? No one is allowed to become a trainer until the age of eightteen." Kari glared at the young face.

The girl stood up straight and placed her small fist to her chest, "It's rude to ask a girl her age, but if you must know I'll be nineteen in three years and two months."

"So your fifteen? Where is the person that should be watching you then?" Kari growled, brushing her unbound hair away from her face.

"Um, well," she started to look down into the mud and shuffle her feet slightly.

"That's not an answer," Kari again growled.

"He feel asleep enjoying the heat in a tree nearby, he told me to train on my own."

"He's not a very good supervisor then," Kari laughed, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at the shrinking figure before her.

"Can you please put Whooper down now?" the small girl muttered again.

Kari glanced at Tangela, "Tangela, are you tired yet?" the mass of blue vines shock it's body or supposed 'head' from side to side. "That's your answer."

"Please put Whooper down," the girl called again, the small blue creature in Tangela's vines was squirming and gradually loosing the strength to fight back.

"Why did you attack me through the bushes?" Kari questioned in a menacing tone.

"I didn't realize that anyone was in the way, I wanted to surprise the Lotad."

"Tch" Kari growled under her breath, "Tangela, you can constrict as hard as you like."

"Gela!" Tangela shouted and soon after Whooper started crying out in pain.

"I'm sorry! I really though no one was there, I figured if anyone was there they got out of the way when I yelled, 'watch out' I'm sorry okay! Please stop hurting Whooper!" she cried out, stepping forward, both arms against her chest as though to defend herself.

"Tch" Kari again grumbled, glancing again at Tangela. "Tangela, keep going at it."

"That is enough!" Ginyuu shouted. She grabbed Kari's wrist and pulled Kari to look at her near eye level by hunching her back over, "This conflict is unnecessary, irrelevant, irrational and above all just stupid! The Lopunny over there has apologized, so get over yourself and your attitude and clam down! Or I swear to Ho-oh, I will kick your butt into orbit." Kari blankly stared at Ginyuu for brief moment.

Pulling her wrist back she straightened her back and glanced at the girl, her long brown ponytails with blond matted ends, the brown sweater and the khaki pants definitely DID make this girl resemble a Lopunny. "Fine, Tangela, you can release Whooper now." Tangela did just that, loosing it's vines and forcing Whooper to fall to the mud with a slight splash.

The small teen rushed over to her Whooper and knelled in the mud the scoop the tired pokemon in her arms, spreading the mud around her shirt. She gently hugged Whooper before pulling a Pokeball out of her pocket and recalling the battered creature, turning into a flash of red light the creature was sucked inside. The mud remained on her shirt however barely visible with the brown against the brown. "Again, I'm sorry about hitting you with bubble," the girl muttered looking down. "Thank you for putting Whooper down," she muttered in an even quieter voice.

"Tangela thank you, return." Kari spoke, Tangela was pulled into a flash of red light being sucked inside the Pokeball. She then sloshed through the mud towards one of the short but thick bushes. She pulled her shoulder white bag on the bush and shortly after she pulled off her white fanny pack which held her four Pokeballs on the belt portion. She then pulled off the blue dress she had been wearing reveling that her purple shirt cut off right at her belly button and the pockets on her jeans had white stitching in the shape of delicate swirls. She then folded the muddy dress and stuffed it in her shoulder bag soon was thrown back over her shoulder and her fanny pack back around her waist.

The small girl waited for Kari to finish folding her dress before daring to speak again, "Um, I'm sorry for messing up your dress too."

Kari glanced at the small girl and sighed, "Why didn't you fight back when Tangela held your Whooper?"

"Um, because the girl behind you looks like a friend of a friend, um, I really don't feel like getting on their bad side though."

Kari turned and glanced at Ginyuu, she wore a blank expression, her eyes almost so blank she could have been replaced by a robot. Then Kari turned back to the small girl while pointing at Ginyuu, "Someone you know?"

"Uh, yeah but it's probably just my imagination though," she shrugged, holding her hands over her chest.

"Okay, well, whatever." Kari shrugged as well and turned and started to walk down the muddy path, both her hands in her pockets.

"Um, before you leave!" the girl shouted, holding her hands over her chest still. Kari merely looked over her shoulder. "They, um, some girls have told me, that, well, theres a guy on this route, and he's, um, well, every night for the past, uh, three nights, he has been abducting girls, and well, he uh, he then rapes them. I was told he goes after girls traveling alone or in pairs. There's apparently a really strong trainer that's out to catch him, but still, I figured you would, um, like to know. I'm sure if you know you can defend yourself but being caught off guard would, well.. ya' know?" she spoke with her face deeply flushed and on of her hands moved down and grasped her rolled up pants tightly.

"Thank you," Kari turned again and waved before sticking her hand back in her pocket. She then glanced at Ginyuu, and her heart nearly skipped a beat. Ginyuu's eyes had gone wide with her fine eye brows furrowed and her fists clenched against her Beautifly doll and anger rolled off her in waves. Kari then opened her mouth to speak to Ginyuu but thought better of it again the two walked in silence.

As they traveled Kari encountered nearly fifteen Lotads, ten Whoopers and more Zigzagoons and Rattas then any sane person should ever count. Fighting only using Igglybuff and Tangela due to Geodude being completely unable to move in the mud and Neon refusing to fight, instead it tasted the blood in Kari's hand with several bites. As dusk blossomed across the sky and the heat and humidity ebbed as the pair started to work their way uphill, leaving the icky mud behind and more trees started to replace the short bushes.

"According to the PokeKey Map we should be able to see Tulip Deep in just a moment, as the route turns in just a little over a kilometer," Kari exasperated slouching over. A nine hour trip was now fourteen hours strong.

"Um-hm." Ginyuu muttered, looking to her side, very carefully glaring at every rustle of the leaves.

"What's up? Ever since we left Lopunny behind you've been extremely defensive and alert," Kari noted.

Ginyuu turned her line of vision away from the trees to look at Kari, who had come to a stop, "Figure it out for yourself."

"Are you scared about the supposed rapist?" Kari smirked.

"Your a fool," Ginyuu snapped.

"Relax a little the chances of us being chosen at random by a nasty man is low. Though I don't doubt that there maybe a horrible man on this path..." Kari glanced at the trees as a large gust of wind rushed past knocking loose a few pair of leaves. "Wow that was strong," Kari muttered, pulling her still unbound hair away from her face. "Well, lets take our leave," holding her PokeKey in her right hand

They then rounded the corner at the peak of a small hill, the path continued for another mile or so down hill, a small city clocked in both red pant and the burning sunset reflected against the thinning amount of trees in a slight valley and the ground became much more open with a large patches of grass filled with multicolored round flower buds. The wind strongly brushed against them with a gentle roar forcing large waves in the trees and the grass.

The two paused allowing the cool wind to rush against their skin and Kari stuffed her PokeKey into her jean pocket.

"Hey!" a mans voice shouted as a hand rocketed out from the shadows between the trees grasping Kari's wrist.

"Ah!" Kari squeaked.

Ginyuu's eyes became wide she pulled one arm away from her doll and quickly reached towards the strange man, a rush of wind boomed behind her and rushed against the man with silver metallic shards slashing his skin.

"RA-!" Kari shouted, as Ginyuu charged towards them, her fist clenched and blood lust rolling off her small frame.

"FIRE SPIN!" an unfamiliar womans voice called.

A rush of bright orange flames encased the man, he retracted his hand from Kari as he used his arms to shield his face, Ginyuu was forced to take a steep back from her charge and shield her eyes against the heat, a small "tch" escaped her lips. Kari then fell back on her butt holding her arm which had been grabbed.

The woman then rushed in with a Rapidash right behind her, the moved to pull Kari away from the flames and as she grasped Kari's shoulder, as Kari's face turned to look at the woman, the woman then whispered in surprise, "Riri?"

A/N:

and I'll leave it there without any comment on the jerk wad~ nor the mysterious woman at the end~ oh make sure you remember the "Lopunny" girl, she WILL be back eventually.

As normal my health has been getting wonky again, I currently seem extraordinary cold. It's about 55 degrees (in freight) (normal for fall) but I'm currently hanging out in my hoodie, sweater pants, a blanket and the electric heater already pointing at me. All this fuss for a mild fever of only 100 degrees v.v but on the plus side I get to go in and take another blood test next week to see if they can find if I really just have a weak immune system or if I actually have some deficiency. If I have one I wish they would just find it already!

My flower language book is missing! The world will come to an end if I can't find it! It's so bothersome to check good for a good flower meaning and then to find stuff out about it... and that book included the meanings of things like fruits and grasses not just flowers...

Azalea is a member of the Rhododendron plant family meaning "beware" it has poisonous pollen and nectar and people have been known to get sick just from eating the honey made from these flowers. A poisoning from these flowers honey are hallucinogenic and laxative effect. They are the national flower of many countries including Nepal, India, and the State flower of Washington.

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

W


	10. Chestnut

a/n:

Okay here we go! I hope you enjoy the chapter and **please do review**~ on my once every two day schedule~ chapter 10 is here chapter 10 is here! There will be a little extra at the end of the chapter after the finishing a/n I hope you like it

Meika

Chapter 10

Chestnut

The loud rush of the fire vortex in front of Kari lit her face with a red hot glow against the amber dusk tint from the setting sun. "No..." she muttered looking at the woman holding her shoulder.

The woman seemed to be snapped by this answer, she blinked and pulled Kari away from the Fire Spin. She then pushed her long middle back length hair away from her face and stood in fight position "Rapidash! Lets make those flames a little hotter! Flame thrower!" a white unicorn with brilliant flame manes casting a bright orange light. Opened it's mouth and blew a huge fire pointed at the swirling vortex.

"Ah wait!" Kari shouted, finally coming to reality, "the person that you have trapped in there, I don't think that's the rapist!"

"Excuse me? He was trying to grab you without showing his face!" the woman looked at Kari through emerald green eyes.

"I know that, that's his way of scaring me, but I'm sure the person in there is my boyfriend!" Kari shifted her weight as she got back to her feet.

"What proof do you have of this?" the woman growled over the roar of the flames.

"Rakuto has a thig about scaring me, he thinks it's funny!" Kari yelled desperately.

The woman clicked her tongue before calling out, "Rapidash, you can stop the fire now."

The flames slow dispeated leaving a man curled into a small ball lying on his bed. Rakuto had taken refuge by crouching on his knees, pulling his red hoodie over his head completely, pulling his hands inside the hoddie and coving his head with both of his arms. Kari walked up and gently poked his forehead, in response he lost I balance and feel to the ground, revealing his face and his eyes swirling. Kari then sighed and placed her hands on her hips, "Rakuto is unable to battle."

"What proof do you have to prove he's not the rapist?" the woman walked up to Kari, her long hair in the dimming light appeared dusty pink with pink tips crossing her arms and her Rapidash right behind her casting n orange glow.

"How many nights has the rapist attacked straight?" Kari questioned placing her self between the woman and the mostly noncontinuous Rakuto.

"Four"

Kari quickly looked to her hand and she counted up to two, "Today is our third day of being trainer. So he would have still been in Daisy Valley for the first attack," so much had happened during the first two days it almost didn't feel real. Kari then glanced over her shoulder and blushed, leaning towards the strange woman she whispered, "Plus we promised that our first time would be together... on a really special night..."

"You think such things matter to a male as a 'special night'?" The woman then walked around Kari and knelled by Rakuto, first she shuffled his black hair away from his face she gripped her hand into a fist and slammed it forcefully on his stomach, his body jerked up and he released a small "uh" and he then feel back to the ground.

"What in the world was that for?" Kari shouted.

"Simple, he needs to wake up before he can declare his own innocents," the woman respomnced not even bothering to looking towards Kari.

"You're procedure is barbaric," Ginyuu finally spoke in a haughty tone. She then walked past Kari and knelled at Rakuto's other side, "This is how you force someone awake," she stuck out her thumb and pressed it to his eye and applied sever pressure

His other eye snapped open and he released a howl of pain echoing through the trees.

"And that's how it's done," Ginyuu gently rising to her feet.

The strange woman wore a smirk across her face, "You are an extremely scary little girl..."

"What in the world! Your both scary! Get away from me!" Rakuto held one hand over his eye and another over his stomach, "What did you guys do to me while I was out?"

The woman then held a detailed police facial drawing up to Rakuto of a man probably in his middle forties, blading with a mustache, three tear drop tattoos and a large ax tattoo on his neck. "Not a match," she muttered.

"How could you even compare such different people!" Kari shouted.

The woman then stood to her feet and stared at Kari, "All I saw was a man's hand grabbing a surprised and scared woman, I knew not your relations but if he had been the rapist and I hadn't acted then and there, it would have ended very badly. "

Ginyuu smirked at the woman before gently muttering, "The ends justifying the means is not a suitable excuse here considering the end was incorrect."

Kari clenched her fists, both Ginyuu and the woman had valid points, the woman more so than Ginyuu in this case. If Rakuto hadn't been stupid in trying to scare her and it was someone much worse Kari would have been thankign the woman. Kari then sighed and scratched her head, "Thanks then."

The woman smiled and started to walk down the path, patting the side of her Rapidash.

Walking towards Rakuto to grasp his hand and leave Kari stopped mid tracks and faced the woman about to hop on her Rapidash. "Hey, Riri's my big sister, just so you know."

The woman stared at Kari slightly dumb struck before sighing and hopping on her Rapidash and troting down the path into the wodded area, waving without looking back.

"What about Riri being your sister?" Rakuto asked a he stood behind Kari and placed his chin on top her head.

"Your an idiot." Kari pulled herself free from his chin and faced him, "Lead the way to the PokeCenter," she gently ordered as she held out her hand.

He grasped her hand, "Alright," and they started to walk down the path as the last glimmers of sunlight vanished from the sky and Ginyuu traveled far behind in her seemingly trance like state.

"So what's they gym leader like?" Kari asked.

An awkward smile spread across Rakuto's face followed by a short and awkward laugh.

"He beat you?" Kari giggled.

The awkward laugh continued, "Well, not only that but, she's insane."

"Oh then it should be a great fight." Kari shrugged.

The awkward laugh continued, "Well, you have three chances to beat her before you have to wait one month to challenge her again..."

"I see, what kind of pokemon does she use?"

At this question his face became slightly pale, "Normal pokemon," he sighed.

A/N:

sorry I'm going to cut the chapter off here because I'm running out of time and I wanted top make sure I put the extra in that probably no one will read anyway~ please please please please review!

Out of time so simple flower language today: chestnut= to do me justice

Stop Gapping Already!

I sat in my nice suite that I have seen for the last 10 years or so waiting for the correct human to call me out again. It had been so long since I had seen the real world it was startling that I could still close my eyes and clearly see the world I had left behind. The bright sun trickled down through the lush thick leaves hanging over the pound which I lived with many healthy water lily's resting on the water's surfaces.

Surrounding me would be three others just like me, only they were not just like me, for I was strange. The teasing was never to great, mostly they told how funny it was that I would blend in better with the plants then with the water thanks to my oddly colored green coat. Despite these comments I was proud of my bright green coat and did everything I could to maintain an extremely healthy glow.

There was one day which I now I feel I must regret the most. I decided it was time to leave the pound for humans started to frequent it all in attempts to catch my friends and I. With the arrival of humans everything became tainted. The water started look murky and strange objects were being left behind inviting the Grimers, Muks, and Ratta's to invade.

As I left I walked along a wooded path, very careful to stay beside the shrubs, hoping that thanks to my green coat I'd have a fair chance at hiding. I then steeped away from the bush to see my path where two female humans stood. One being Master Ririkku, a girl with untamible messy purple gray hair and purple gray eyes. They both stood for a moment with their mouths hanging wide open and their bags slowly sliding off their backs.

I took off running as they screamed, however, I hadn't been fast enough. I came to a halt as a Minun jumped in front of my face and sent a large wave of electricity at my face. I responded by blasting it with a water gun attack only to be caught from behind in the grasp of an Ekans. The Ekans wrapped around me and squeezed, I looked at it's face and I shoot bubbles forcing it to release me.

As I started to run away I heard the trainers shout something about Pokeballs. Next thing I knew right behind me was a white ball and a blue green one. The blue green on cast a net and tried to swallow me whole. Barely dogging it I was trapped within the second one, the white ball. Without any energy I was forced to stay and that became my new home.

Master Rirkku was very kind and we won many battles together until the day she won an upstart little Dratini. She chose between me and the Dratini and sure enough she chose Dratini and I was then locked away, waiting for her to call on me once again.

For the first time in many years I was released from my ball and I saw the face of Ririkku, once again her mouth was hanging open wide with my appearance, she had grown so much asnd even tried to change her unmanageable hair into a ponytail. This girl then held out her hand and told me that she was not only not Master Ririkku but rather someone else.

I had sat inside of a PokeBall for a decade.

I had waited for my master for a decade.

I had been given away as my reward for my loyalty and persevering.

I refuse to ever accept another human again.

Never.


	11. Tulip Deep

_A/N: _

_sorry for the wait my laptop died and took $40 to fix - a mild case of appendicitis was the reason for my fever lately as well as the nausea and side pains I had been blaming on my meds. Anyway please do enjoy this chapter and review. My flower name book is still missing the world is going to come to an end at this rate - the store I bought it from doesn't carry it anymore v.v (it was a discount book store) _

_And yes Nurse Joy's speech is typed the way it is ON PURPOSE_

Meika

Chapter 11

Tulip Deep

The trio managed to enter the town, Rakuto leading the way tightly grasping Kari's hand and Ginyuu walking far behind admiring her surroundings in the dark silently. Old fashion buildings of only two or three stories created from red brick towered against the soft light radiating from the street lights. Cars quietly passed on narrow, winding, concert roads. A strong beat of music pulsed off in a not to far distance.

Together they passed an intersection with a large road, Ginyuu paused looking down the large road, "Hey where are you going?"

Both Kari and Rakuto turned around to face her, Rakuto spoke up, "We're headed to the PokeCenter?" he answered questioningly.

"Wouldn't the PokeCenter follow a large road such as this one?" She pointed to the major road, keeping one arm close to her doll.

"Um, yes but, it's on a different road, they look similar but it's on a different road." Rakuto curled his eye brows moving his free hand to the back of his head.

"I see.," Ginyuu retracted her arm to her doll and slowly walked towards the pair who in turn turned and again lead the way.

Sure enough only five blocks down the concrete path there was a large intersection with a busy street and the Pokemon Center took the form of a large old brick building. Inside, the PokeCenter was brightly lite with soft cream walls and carpeting, straight back from the door against the opposing wall rested a large desk where a nurse with bright pink hair and a white uniform.

"Hello?" Kari questioned.

"Ah, Good Evening!" she shouted smiling intensely.

"Didn't I leave you in Queen Anne's Lace?"

"Oh Silly, Of Course Not!" she shouted sill smiling, "The Nurse Joy in Queen Anne's Lace is my Cousin's Aunt's Daughter Removed Twice."

Kari paused attempting to understand the genealogy math, after failing to figure what the nurse meant by 'removed' Kari sighed, "I need a room for two tonight."

"We Do Not Allow Co-Gendered Room Sharing," she promptly replied.

"Oh I already have a room," Rakuto spoke up, again rubbing the back of his head.

"Then Your Roommate Is?"

Kari pointed behind her to Ginyuu who was currently starring intently at a map on the wall.

"Oh I See, Then All's Good." she sat down by her computer and typed rapidly, "I Will Need Both Your PokeKey and Your License."

"Huh, sure." Kari pulled out her license and her PokeKey, gently placing them on the desk top.

Nurse Joy quickly took both and typed rapidly on her computer and then she inserted Kari's PokeKey in a small black device beside her computer monitor before handing both back to Kari, "You Room Is 278 On The Next Floor, The Pass In Your PokeKey Is Non-Transferable And Will Be Removed During Check Out."

"Sure." Kari Muttered stuffing her pass inside of her bag and her PokeKey in her jean pocket.

"The Buffet Is Off To Your Right Down The Hall. Do You Need Any Healing Services?"

"Uh sure, both Igglybuff and Tangela have been fighting all day so their just a little tired." Kari utter pulling out their Pokeballs.

"Okay, Please Pick Them Up In Twenty Minutes Time. "

"Okay Ladies! I'll show you to your room!" Rakuto shouted leading towards the stairs. Kari smirked and shrugged following his lead again as Ginyuu sighed and slowly trod behind, glancing once more at the map.

Up stairs the walls became blue and the floor was covered in black tiles with white painted doors. Walking up to room 278 Kari pulled out her PokeKey, she hovered it towards the special look above the handle, a tiny light beside the device changed from red to green and a small click could be heard as the door unlocked. Opening the door two queen side beds sat next to each other with a walk way between them, large enough for the wooden night stand, beside the window rested a tiny round table with two chairs. Beside the front door was a painfully bleached white bathroom complete with a Japanese style bath and shower.

"Not bad," Kari shrugged flinging her bag on the bed towards the window. Glancing outside the night city warmed by yellow street lights reveled a festival like gathering of city folk. "Oh that looks like fun!" Kari shouted looking out the window.

Rakuto walked beside her from the front door and leaned closely, "Ah," he whispered, "I had heard that there was a festival or something going on, you guys want to go?"

"No thank you," Ginyuu spoke up from the background. The couple turned to look at Ginyuu who politely sat on the bed away from the window.

"Why?" Kari questioned leaning away from the window and Rakuto.

"That information is unnecessary, you two go and enjoy your selves, I will prepare for bed."

Kari stared blankly for a moment, opening her mouth to question before giving it a better thought to just do as Ginyuu says, "Lets take her up on that offer."

"Have a nice date," Ginyuu muttered, gently placing her Beautifly doll on the night stand.

"I'll leave my PokeKey with you, make sure to check if anyone tries to knock on the door," Kari then tossed her PokeKey on Ginyuu's bed and existed the room with Rakuto close behind.

A couple blocks away from the PokeCenter a large park littered with young adults and tulip gardens of many colors, all the flowers had tightly closed their buds for the night. Music pulsed through the air with a heavy and fast beat. The park was riddled with thin cobble stone paths all leading to the center of the park where a fountain with a statue dominated.

The highly polished statue of a young woman in her mid to late teens appeared as tough she was frozen dancing. Elegant angel wings spread from her back pushing elongated strands of hair in a pretend wind. The womans dress had been elaborately detailed with several creases and frills at the end of her gown. In her hand rested a small bunch of tulips, surrounding her was the base for the fountain which shout five streams of water into the air and back into the water surrounding her from all sides.

"This statue is amazing!" Kari shouted over the thick beat of music, dashing to the polished stone base.

Leaning towards the water fountain soft lights of rainbow color turned on and lite the water elaborately alternating which ons lit and turned off creating a dramatic show of light and water. A plague resting on the fountain's side was lit by a soft yellow light, reading "In memory of Haine."

"Someone must have really loved this 'Haine' person, this fountain is spectacular!" Kari spoke just barely audible through the loud music.

"Hey do you recognize this song?" Rakuto spoke up. Kari in return closed her eyes and concentrated on the music lyrics.

_Theres no need to be alone when you find that someone_

_I'm gonna get while I got you in sight_

_I'm gonna get you even if it takes all night_

_You can betcha by the time I say "go"_

_You'll never say "no"_

"Oh this song! Geeze ummm, umm, ah! It was on that night we had our first date at the school dance!"

"Wrong answer, good try." Rakuto smirked.

"Really? Shoot... ummmm, why are you being so nit picky over stuff like this anyway? It's supposed to be the girls job to freak out over stuff like this!" Kari blushed holding her hand over her chin thinking.

"Do you even remember the title of this song?" Rakuto smirked more.

"Probably..." Kari glanced off to the side.

Rakuto raised his hand over his mouth and laughed. The steady beat of the previous song had changed to strange tribal calling with a faster beat.

"Shut up!" Kari shouted blushing and half smiling, "At least it's not that stupid dancing song, _Macorn_ or something like that."

Rakuto laughed louder, "You mean the _Macarena_, with the dance right?"

"Yeah that one! Someone always ends up getting soaked when that song comes on!" Kari pulled her arms and stuck them in front of her body, she turn her palms upward, slapped them to her head, then crossed them over her chest and moved them down to her side. "I think the dance went like that"

"The _Cupid Shuffle_ is way more fun anyway," he paced to the right four steps and then back. The song in the background continued with it's fast pace sing in another language, possibly Spanish.

"If your going to be like that then the true classic should be best," in a slightly off tone Kari recited the lyrics "It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!" and followed the motions as well.

"If your going to be like that how about the _Hamster Dance_!" Rakuto cheered.

"Oh god, I'm not sure about that one, let see, I think you have to hop on one foot right?" Kari raised one leg and hopped slightly, at this point her ankle made a slight 'pop' and her balance was broken, "Gah!" Kari shouted un-gracefully, reaching and grabbing Rakuto's arm for support, instead she pulled him down with her.

A loud splash followed as the two tumbled into the fountain. Kari stuck her head above the shoulder deep water only to clash her forehead against Rakuto's he had landed just above her sprawled over her, just barely above the water line.

Over the muttering of people the background music called _HEEEEEY MACARENA! AHHHHA!_

Both Rakuto and Kari staring at each others eyes snickered before breaking into full blow laughter. Together the tumbled out of the fountain, soaping wet. Rakuto quickly pulled off his black sweater and offered it to Kari, she smiled and waved her hands no.

"Did _The Macarena_ came on because we were going to fall into the water or did we fall into the water because _The Macarena_ came on?" Kari sighed.

"I have not a clue, but at least this time you were the one getting the most wet." Rakuto smirked wringing out his shirt.

"What do you mean by that?" Kari almost growled as she pulled out her hair tie and started to gently wring out her hair, attempting to dry her hair slightly.

"Well during the pool party when this song came on you pushed me into the pool fully dressed."

"Ah, that was 'cus at the time Shana-chan liked you and she was so mad that you were talking to other girls but she didn't wan to ruin your opinion of her so she didn't want to do anything about it. There was that other party though, birthday I think for someone and you spilled lemonade over my head." Kari took the hair tie off her wrist and tied her hair back in a ponytail.

"Well there was the time you got me with the garden hose as this song came on!" Rakuto laughed.

"You mean turning the water balloon fight with the whole elementary school? The one where I couldn't get wet because I had a cast on my arm that time," Kari smirked.

"Yeah that one. You always had a cast on for something," Rakuto and Kari began walking back towards to PokeCenter, leaving a trail of water.

"Hmmm, lets see I feel out of a tree and broke my ankle, I played foot ball with you and feel breaking my collar bone, I was biking on my old bike through town and I crashed into a tree breaking my arm, a year later I broke my other one because I raced Shana-chan through town and when we jumped over the fence I ran into it."

"You also broke your hip during a class baseball game!" Rakuto smiled.

Kari sighed, "Yeah Shana threw a wild ball while she was still mad that you liked me, not her."

The color slightly let Rakuto's face, "Ummmmm, yeah, You eventually made up with Shana-san though..."

"Yeah as she moved away to what was it... Starwort?" the two approached the PokeCenter.

"So did you figure out that answer to the song about _GonnaGetCha_ Good?" Rakuto smirked and Kari's face froze. "I'll take that as a no," he laughed.

Kari sighed and slouched slightly. Together they retrieved Kari's Pokemon from Nurse Joy and sloughed towards Kari's room and as she stepped towards her room he leaned close to her and softly kissed. As the parted he turned and said, "The answer was, that was the first song I finally got you to dance with me at the school dance."

"So I was right!" Kari shouted as he walked off towards the stairs, sighed she turned towards her door and knocked.

As Ginyuu opened the door, in her white under gown, she glanced at Kari's wet appearance, "When a couple gets 'wet' I don't think that's what they generally have in mind."

Kari walked in as her mouth gapping.

"If you two wanted you could have gone and spent the night in his room I wouldn't have cared."

Kari's mouth still open as she came to her senses, "If I were your mom I would have washed your mouth out with soap by now."

Ginyuu tightened her grasp on her Beautifly doll and stared downward. Without retorting she continued on to her bed.

_A/N:_

_Wow doing Nurse Joy's Speech was actually hard for me to type, I would snap into normal mode and not capitalize anything more then normal then I would realize I had to fix it all V.V the sad thing is is her speech looks a lot like how I write with the first letter always capitalized in almost every word... _

_I wanted to put even more into the chapter bu my computer is saying that this is already at 6 pages so I figure this would be an okay spot to leave it off. I just really wanted to disclose some of Kari's non-tramatic past and play with the relation ship between Kari and Rakuto._

_okay does anyone actually know what the term "removed" when speaking about families means? I didn't so I figured it would be a nice way to confuse people just like poor Kari, a family member being "removed" is referring to past generations, for example your mother's first cousin would be your first cousin "once" removed._

_Todays flower language session!~~Tulip in general means "Perfect lover, Fame, Love, Passion" as for the colors Variegated tulips are for "beautiful eyes." Red tulips indicate an irresistible love, and yellow tulips indicate hopeless love that has no chance of reconciliation. Tulips that are combined in color express other messages, Red and yellow roses together are an expression of congratulations, while yellow and orange roses together imply passionate thoughts. Red and white roses signify unity. Then for the history: The tulip originated as a wildflower in Persia. In the 1500s, tulips were extensively cultivated in Turkey. Based on their resemblance to the "tulbend," a turban worn by Turkish men, they were called tulipan. In 1562, tulip bulbs from Constantinople reached Antwerp by ship. Before the turn of the century, tulips had been so rare that only the wealthiest that in Holland could afford them. It was for this reason that tulips became an obvious status symbol for the rich. _


	12. Everlasting

_A/N: hmmmm I have nothing big to complain about today (who am I and what have I done to Kida?) Oh no one's asked but I figured I'd mention it anyway "Meika" is a Japanese word and it's pronounced "May-ka" as for what it means and why I picked it for the title that'll be in some other chapter down the road~ anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and please please please please review!_

Meika

Chapter 12

Everlasting

Kari released a long sigh as she entered the bathroom, she glanced at her PokeBalls and grasped one of them, "Igglybuff, do you wanna take a bath with me?" Kari opened the ball and in a flash of white light Igglybuff appeared on the ground, happily jumping. Kari then again glanced at her remaining PokeBalls, "I wonder if I'll regret this..." she muttered reaching for the white primer ball, "Neon, bath time!" in a flash of blinding white light a bright green Marill appeared, it was nearly as happy as Igglybuff. It pointed itself at Kari and released a water gun attack, re-drenching Kari in cold water.

"Please don't do that to the bath water..." Kari muttered shucking off her clothing. Together the three hoped into the rather large bath tube, Igglybuff and Neon played nicely as Kari scrubbed them both. The hot bath water thawed Kari who felt frozen from both Neon's water gun and her random dip in the park fountain.

Exiting the bath even Neon seemed in a good mood with Igglybuff bouncing around erratically. Ginyuu lied on her side on her bed, staring blankly at her Beautifly doll.

"If you keep staring at Memory he might do a trick..." Kari laughed.

"_She,_" Ginyuu responded.

"Okay, well make sure to catch some shut eye, I'm turning out the lights soon." Kari muttered, shrugging her shoulders, "So do you guys want to crawl into bed with me too?"

Igglybuff raised it's small arm and jumped madly, cheering, Neon on the other hand seemed to start growling and preparing a water gun attack again.

"Neon, Return," Kari held up the white premier ball and in a flash of white light Neon was pulled into the ball.

"IGGLY!" Igglybuff shouted happily.

Moments later Kari turned off the lights and crawled into bed with Igglybuff acting as a soft hot water bottle, quickly falling asleep from the tiresome journey.

The wisteria trees bloomed with red and yellow leaves, the wind gently forced the colored leaves to fall in showers to the ground. A small girl of only eight sat in one of the trees, watching as the leaves around her falling to the ground. Below her a small Rakuto desperately dashed glancing every direction except for up.

The young girl's long braided pony tails danced gently in the wind as she tried to contain her laughter. She then glanced at the pure blue sky through the red and yellow leaves. Taking a deep breath of the fresh fall air she closed her eyes, just then a loud song emitted from her pocket.

"_THE VENGA BUS IS COMING! _

_AND EVERYONE IS JUMPING!_

_ON TO SANFRANCISCO _

_THAT INTERCITY DISCO!"_

The surprise of the sudden song sent her tumbling out of the tree into a large pile of browning leaves.

"I FOUND YOU!" a small Rakuto shouted.

"Whatever! Nee-chan is calling me! I quit!" The girl stomped her feet and pulled the still singing phone out of her pocket.

"Hey that's not far!" He shouted to the girl walking away.

"Riri-nee-chan!" she answered her phone, the autumn world faded into a black plane, however the young girl continued to walk as though nothing had changed.

"KARI-CHAN!" A young female teen's voice answered, almost singing.

"You're calling earlier then usual today!" Kari did a small twirl as she walked, scattering a few brown leaves off her body which faded into the blackness.

"I know but your never going to guess what happened!"

"Skarmory evolved!" Kari shouted, raising her fist into the air.

"Of course not silly! Skarmory can't evolve," she laughed.

"Then tell me already!" Kari pouted, her long braided pony tails brushing from side to side as she walked.

"They accepted my story! I'm officially having my report published!"

"Wow! So all that investigating on the missing girls and kids is finally paying off!" Kari jumped over some object in the pure blackness.

"It took almost 75 people going missing before someone finally figured that my report was worth viewing though..." She muttered.

"75 people? That's how many you've realized are missing?" Kari stopped and looked upwards.

"Yeah, that's all that I have been able to find missing, listen, this report will bee aired in three days. When this happens everything will change."

"What do you mean?" Kari came to a stand still looking upwards as a rush of wind pushed her hair upwards.

"Scary things are going to start happening once they've been exposed, the kidnappings will go into overdrive. People will start panicking, the backlash from my report will be huge. Make no mistake."

"Hey... Riri-nee-chan... are you okay?" Kari muttered holding the phone with both of her hands, everything felt cold and the blackness around her was sallowing her.

"I suspect that I have gotten my nose to deep in this, and retribution will be aimed at me," the voice on the other side shock slightly.

"'re-tre-bo-tu-shun?' what's that mean? What do you mean your nose is in to deep? Your always getting into peoples business! That's nothing new..." the young Kari continued to hold the cell phone with both hands.

"Kari-chan, I'm going to call Mom now. I love you," with that the phone clicked.

"What do you mean?" Kari shouted at the phone pulling it away from her ear, portions of her body were being sallowed, she redialed the last call and pulled the phone to her ear.

"The person you are calling is busy at the moment, please leave a message after the beep or try again later," Kari pulled the cell phone away from her ear and hung up.

"Riri-nee-chan..." the darkness consumed her arms her body and her face, and she felt as though she were falling through ice.

She softly landed in a cream room on a soft peach bed the wall opposite the bed was lined with many stuffed dolls and Pokedolls. "This is, Onee-chan's room..." Kari muttered, now an eighteen year old with her hair pulled into a high ponytail. As she stood her vision became foggy and gray, a large amount of smoke filled her vision, on the floor her mother lye, blood pouring out of her mouth and her body degrading into a clothed skeleton.

"Mom!" Kari keeled next to her mother and gently brushed her shoulder, her mother denigrated into dust as she touched her. "MOM!" Kari called again, removing her hands from the bloody skeleton.

A girl of about eleven years, slightly glowing wearing a white gown, walked into the room. Her long, straight brown hair brushing against her relaxed elbows, Kari was unable to see more of the girls face then her mouth.

"Can you remember me?" a voice seemed to call from the girl.

"I need to help my mom!" Kari shouted.

"Can you remember me?" the voice called again.

"You are -chan! Please help me save my mom!"

The girls small fists clenched themselves and the surreal echoing voice shouted, "THAT IS NOT MY NAME!"

"What are you talking about? -chan? -chan is your name."

"-chan, -chan? That is not a name! You do not remember me!" the girl then came closer to Kari, her brown bangs moved away from where eyes should be yet Kari could not distinguish them from her skin. "Can you see my eyes? Can you remember my name?"

Kari stared blankly at the girl with no face, "I need to save my mom!" Kari called again.

Her mother skeleton stood behind the girl, "Kari answer -chan's question, can you remember her?"

"I do! I do!" Kari shouted.

"No you don't..." the echoing voice responded, "We are leaving now..." the world around Kari started to become blinding white, bathing everything in white light.

Kari woke with a slight gasp to a world bathed in white light, painful to even glance at.

"About time you woke," Ginyuu spoke.

"What the?" Kari shouted, pushing herself away from the bright light, shielding her eyes, "What's happening?"

"Igglybuff's evolving Ignoramus," Ginyuu spat, holding Memory and sitting her bed.

Soon enough the light died down and Igglybuff had changed into a larger puff ball, and was rocketing itself towards Kari.

"Igglybuff?" Kari questioned.

"Jiggly!" It called embracing Kari.

Kari smiled gently and patted Jigglypuff's head. "You evolved! Good for you!"

"Jig-Jig-Jiggly puff puff!" It stared at Kari though now blue eyes continuing to hug tightly.

"It seems to think you were having a nightmare," Ginyuu muttered.

"And you were worried about me? How sweet," Kari embraced Jigglypuff tighter, "Don't worry about it okay?" Kari then glanced at the alarm clock, it was four thirty in the morning, the sun would not start rising until six a.m. and after both the excitement and bad dream there was no chance of sleeping again. "Since were up how about we go do the laundry?"

"You can do the laundry, I'm going to stay right here." Ginyuu muttered, placing Memory on the night stand again, she crawled under the blankets and stared into space.

Kari and Jigglypuff gathered all the used clothing in the room and walked down stairs to the public laundry mat, together.

As the laundry spun Kari stared at her Pokekey, looking for a photo for a girl with long brown hair in the victims listing of the 400 abductions.

Strangely enough that girl's face couldn't be found, along with the face of Professor Willow's Granddaughter Asago Willow.

_A/N:_

_Whoot! Next chappy will FINALLY have the gym leader fight. Seeing her mother over does and almost dying really traumatized Kari more then she was trying to let on... I wish I had a PokeKey, Its more of less like an iPhone with a couple functions I still have yet to reveal~_

_The song I used in the dream is called "Venga Bus" by the VengaBoys, more people know it however as the Six Flags Commercial with the dancing old guy. I thought about using a j-pop song I love called "Meg Meru" which would have been a very soft and gentle song but the only thing is I wanted these flash backs to have some sort of connection to the past (and Meg Meru was made only a couple years ago) I also wanted people to have heard of it before and because most of you probably haven't watched Clannad before it wouldn't be something you could hear in your head reading it._

_I'm placing the full lyrics to the Venga Bus song on my profile page._

_Today's flower language: **Everlasting:** - Never ending memory, they get the name 'Everlasting' from the fact that when they are dried they do not lose any of their color. They are actually not a single type of flower but rather many different flowers that can be fitted into this crying category. Some examples include: aster; daisy; dandelion; goldenrod; marigold; lettuces; ragweed; sunflower; thistle; zinnia and that's only in one flower family there are many many more_

_**Please please please please review!**_


	13. Evening Primrose

_A/N: sorry, long time no write, I've been sick (as usual) and very busy with midterms (I think I got sick from the stress of midterms __**-**__sigh- I hate always being sick... anyway the moment you have all waited for (well maybe) a true fight!_

_**Please review!**_

Meika

Chapter 13

Evening Primrose

Dawn broke, Kari sat inside of the dining area of the Pokemon center, her mess hair was unbound and she was still in her pajamas. A small glass of apple juice and half of a bagel in front of her, sitting opposite her was her Jiggypuff, who was munching on some fresh Pokemon kibble.

The next table over a full grown woman sat, she a whole pot of coffee in front of her with messy pink hair.

"Nurse Joy, drinking that much coffee is bad for you..." Kari snickered glancing at the lady's table.

"Eh? WHAT WAS THAT?" Nurse Joy slowly turned her head away from her coffee, revealing dark bags under her blood shot eyes. "This coffee is bad for me you say? BAD FOR ME? What the Ferrow is up with that! I work my butt off here, BY MY SELF! I have to deal with the idiots that showed up this morning at three a.m. and their poor Pokemon and then I have to go around acting all happy, dappy, sappy-wappy, goodie-oodie as a 'Nurse Joy' is supposed to behave. THIS IS THE THIRD NIGHT IN A ROW WITH ONLY THREE HOURS OF SLEEP. LECTURE MY ON MY COFFEE ONE MORE TIME _AND I'LL HAVE YOUR SORRY BUM KICKED OUT OF THIS POKECENTER SO FAST YOUR HEAD WILL SPIN. __**GOT IT?**_"

Kari's unbound hair stood on end as she looked down to her unfinished bagel, "Yes ma'am," Kari never wanted to met a Nurse Joy before coffee again.

Two hours passed and Kari donned her freshly cleaned white short dress over her plain blue jeans and long sleeved purple shirt. The mid morning sun gently lite the red city with yellow light. Cars nosily sped through the small winding roads, dodging pedestrians and each other. Ginyuu quietly followed Kari, tightly holding her Beautifly doll as always. Amongst the old red brick buildings a glass like building reflected the morning light off of blue tinted one-way mirrors. A sign plastered on top the large revolving glass door read 'Tulip Deep Gym'. Kari took a deep breath and entered the doorway.

The greeting room looked like a large hotel waiting room, with a clerk at the front shuffling papers under his desk. Kari walked up to the clerk, "Good morning..."

He looked up at her and leaned back in his chair, "Good morning. Are you here for a fight with Maika-sama?" he then yawned.

"Ummm, yes," Kari nervously answered.

He then reached over his desk and pulled out a paper with a pen and pushed it towards her, "Please fill out this form." He yawned again. Glancing over the sheet it wanted basic information, her name, where she was from, and how many times she had previously challenged the gym leader. After filling it out she was handed a small ticket, "This is your number, we'll be calling you for your fight with Maika once she gets her act together," he paused to yawn, "Feel free to sit anywhere in the waiting room."

Kari and Ginyuu moved to a pair of close seats, the lobby was completely empty and the number on her ticket was zero-zero-one. More trainers filtered into the waiting room as twenty minutes passed, and the yawning boy dared not to fall asleep. A hyper woman's pitch suddenly blared over the intercom, "Challenger Zero-Zero-One please come to the doors beside the greeting desk."

Kari nervously bolted to her feet and speed walk to the doors, Ginyuu right behind, her face completely impassive. The blue double doors opened to a large gymnasium with a steel floor and walls. On the far side of the gym a woman with insanely long platinum hair sat on the ground, she wore an elegant evening gown and she stared into space.

"Challenger Hanazo, Kari from Wisteria fields is in the blue corner. This is her first time taking on Maika!" the hyper woman's voice called over the intercom again, echoing through the metal room, "The battle will be a three-on-three knock out battle! Hanazo, Kari will be allowed to change her Pokemon at any time, however Maika will not! The prize for the challenger will be the Tulip Deep Badge!"

A man on the side lines holding two flags, one red and one blue held both high and shouted, "Battle start!"

Kari grasped one of her Pokeballs and enlarged it, preparing to throw it out as soon as her opponent. The woman on the other side slowly looked towards Kari and she flopped down on the ground suddenly. "Are you okay?" Kari shouted, pulling her Pokeball closer to her chest. The woman rolled on the ground in her satin evening gown before kneeling and gently playing with a small Pokeball.

Rakuto wasn't kidding, this lady was nuts.

She then looked up at Kari, "Hey what's your name?" she asked in an almost childlike voice.

Kari was taken back, "... Ka-Kari Hanazo."

The woman then looked to the ceiling, "Hanazo... Hanazo... hmmm, a garden in full bloom, right?" she then glanced at Ginyuu who was standing in a far off corner, "Which is more impressive. A garden of many flowers which none try to standout above the others. Or a single brilliantly distinguished flower?"

"What does this have to do with our gym battle?"

"Gym battle, is that what we're doing? Someone should have told me."

Kari almost slouched over at the strange comments, why in the world is this person the gym leader?

"You know, I like ballet, but I loved her ballet..."

Kari sighed and decided to go with the strange pace, "Whose ballet?"

"She burst into flames, the moment she was born, everything was ash, that's why her name was..." the woman's voice trailed away and she looked up at Kari with tears, "Why haven't you found her yet? I trusted you to find her for me..."

"I'm sorry; this is the first time we've met..."

"Oh it is? What are doing?" her voice perked up.

"Having a gym battle."

"Really I wish someone had told me that! Hmmm if it's a fight where are the Pokemon...?"

"I'm waiting for you to call one out..."

"Is that what we're waiting on?" Maika tilted her head slightly.

"Yes," Kari growled.

"Oh I see... would you like some tea?"

"No I'd like you to send out your Pokemon so we can have a gym battle."

Beside Maika a bright white light emitted and a pink creature with a long tongue walked forward. Maika then lied on her stomach propping her chest up with her elbows and resting her chin on her hands. "Wow it has a long tongue doesn't it...?" Maika called, bemused by her own Pokemon.

"Tangela! It's go time!" Kari shouted, throwing her Pokeball, "Constrict!" the moment Tangela appeared in a flash of white light it's blue vines rushed forward, snagging Lickitung's pink paws and pulling upward. "SLAM IT DOWN!" Kari shouted and Tangela obediently pushed Lickitung down on to the steel floor.

"Licky! What about a good luck kiss!" Maika called, rolling onto her back. Lickitung spat its long tongue towards Tangela and roughly licked the blue vines, sending a shiver up Tangela's body.

"Tangela! Your fine! Give it a taste of Poison Powder!" a purple glitter emitted from Tangela's body spreading across the battle field.

"Licky, that stuff is bad, how about you forget all about that nasty stuff!" she smiled. Lickitung tilted its head and it's fur became more radiant.

"But the poison hadn't affected Lickitung..." Kari muttered. "Tangela! Use Absorb!" Tangela's vines rushed again at Lickitung and grasped firmly, attempting to drain health. When Tangela released it seemed very little damage had been done.

"Give them lotsa Kisses!" Maika called out, now sitting politely. Lickitung spat out its tongue right for Tangela. The tongue ran against the blue vines, another shiver was sent up Tangela's body. Lickitung withdrew its tongue, its face getting slightly green.

Kari smirked slightly, "Tangela! Use constrict again!" Tangela started to release the vines but froze, shivering slightly.

"Smelling Salt!" Maika called with her pitch lower and more serious. Lickitung again spat out its tongue and constricted Tangela within it.

"GELA!" Tangela cried as the pressure intensified and a salt like sent burned its eyes.

"Those weeds were mean so you can be as mean as you like," Maika called again.

"Licki!" It shouted preparing to slam Tangela into the floor; it paused and released its grasp. Tangela managed to jump and land softly on its feet as Lickitung collapsed.

"Lickitong is unable to battle! Point to Challenger!"

"Yes," Kari whispered, clenching her fist in victory.

"Hm...? oh yeah she used poison..." Maika muttered finally standing on her feet, walking towards Lickitung, "Take a good nap." She muttered recalling Lickitung in a flash of red light. She then glanced at Kari , "Which is prettier, a night sky without a moon but millions of stars or a great Harvest Moon before the stars have tried to come out?"

Kari blinked as Maika gracefully walked towards her, her long platinum hair brushing side to side by her knees, "They're both amazing."

"Did you know the stars hate the moon?" Maika was now right in Kari's face with blank blue eyes.

"What?"

"The moon often over power's them with a brilliant light and many look to the moon before even thinking to look for a star or two. So the stars are envious of the moon. To make up for not being as brilliant as the moon, many of them gathered to light the sky to compete with the moon. Just as the wild flowers compete with the radiance of a single rose by filling fields with many arrangements of colors," the woman's face so close revealed her age to be about forty, " Just as your name says 'Hanazokari' a 'garden in full bloom' you have many weak flowers working together to try and be as impressive as the single rose. You have many roses you wish to be like, constantly hunting you, but you may never match their greatness because you are just a weak gather of small flowers."

"Please get out of my face," Kari sighed, clenching her fist, Maika was pissing her off.

"Do you know ballet?" Her voice suddenly perked, "I love ballet, but I truly loved her ballet."

"Um we've already covered this..."

"We have? Hey when will she be coming back? You said you'd bring her back to me..."

"Whoever you're looking for I think you made that promise with someone else." Kari scratched her head.

"Really? I wonder what connects you together..."

Kari didn't care anymore what this woman was rambling, "Ref! Isn't coming to your opponent side like this against some kind of rule?" She shouted.

"Rules state that opposing trainers are allowed to communicate with each other between rounds. No time limit." he responded.

Kari glanced at Tangela, who was taking his time sitting on the ground, catching its breath; the last attack had really dealt damage. Maika was beside her rambling random phrases about stars and flowers. "Maika-san, can we please get back to our gym battle?"

"Gym battle? Is that what we're doing?"

"Yes, man why are you the gym leader?" Kari sighed.

"The person who was to take the gym needs to come home; I'm still waiting for you to bring her back."

"I'm sorry but I'm not that person..."

"Hmmm really...? What are we doing anyway?"

"You are going back to your corner of the gym and you are going to continue the gym battle."

"Oh! I wish someone would have told me that before I embarrassed myself." She muttered before dancing her way to the other side of the gym, "Is here good?" she called.

"There is fine... pleasing just call out your next Pokemon."

"Why?"

"Because this is a gym battle."

"Is it really?"

"Yes."

"Oh okay. Taro! Play time!" She shouted dropping a Pokeball on the ground, In a white flash of light a large Tauros appeared.

Kari glanced at Tangela on its last legs and pulled out her Pokeball. "Tangela return!"

As the red light reached out towards Tangela Maika shouted, "Chase it down!" Tauros pursued Tangela as the red light swallowed it and they slammed into each other, Tangela was forced out of the red light and knocked across the floor.

Tangela's body skid across the steel before coming to a stop and being knocked out. "Tangela is unable to battle!" the ref called.

Kari looked at Maika who had sat back down and was staring at the ceiling. She clicked her tongue and readied her next Pokeball before Maika started to walk over again.

Rakuto was right, she's nuts in a very bad way.

_A/N: phew it feels like this took forever to type, fighting is kinda hard, especially when I didn't want Maika calling out the attacks most of time and hopping you'd be able to follow her insanity. And I really had no idea on who to describe smelling salt attack so I had to let that one out... and there's still two Pokemon left to go -_

_As for the flower language I'm sure you'll be able to figure out why I picked primrose right from the meaning XDDD __**Primrose (Evening):**__ Inconstancy other names for this flower include sundrops, and suncups. They get the name evening primrose from the fact they opening towards dusk. Originally found in Mexico they have spread by travel into South America and the Southern portions of the US. This flower can be eaten like a vegetable with a pepper like flavor. Information on primrose is from wikipedia. (Yus I still haven't found my lower book. I want my flower book TT-TT)_

_**P-L-E-A-S-E **_

_**R-E-V-I-E-W**_

_**!**_


	14. Goosefoot

_A/N: phew I finally finished my exams over the nervous system. I hated it - I just about blanked out on the writing portion of the exam v.v though I think the lab portion did okay. _

_Disclaimer: man I haven't done any of these for a while, I don' own Pokemon. I'm just a strange girl sitting in front of her computer typing_

_**Please, please, pretty, pretty please **__**Review**__**!**_

Meika

Chapter 14

Goosefoot

Kari enlarged Tangela's Pokeball, "Take a nice rest!" and a red beam of light swallowed Tangela and absorbed the immobilized mass of tangled weeds. Kari glared at the Tauros, that attack had clearly been pursuit so recalling her Pokemon during this fight to protect them would not be an option; in this case a good defense might best a great offense. "Geodude! You're up!"

Geodude burst onto the steel floor in a white flash of light. "Use Rock Polish!" Kari shouted and Geodude curled in his arms and its dull gray skin began to shine.

Maika rocked back and forth while sitting cross legged, her satin dress exposing her lower less and falling between her legs discreetly, "Pokey! Pokey! Poke!" she sang and Tauros charged towards Geodude with its horns lowered.

"Geodude, quick, use Rock Throw!" Geodude started throwing Rocks at Tauros as fast as it could, attempting to halt Tauros. Where the rocks came from is a question which should be answered some other day.

"Stop Hurting Taro!" Maika cried as Tauros failed and retreated from the rocks, "Taro, when others hurt you hurt them back!" Tauros then lowered its head and its eyes seemed to budge slightly, charging at Geodude.

"Get out of the way and use Defense Curl!" Kari called, noticing the enraged look in Tauros's eyes could not be a good sign. As Geodude attempted to leap out of Tauros's charge he was prodded by the thick horns, knocking Geodude a clear twenty feet across the battle floor.

Leaving a crater dent in the steel floor Geodude collected it's self and curled his arms around the middle of his body and gathered all his strength. Again Tauros charged towards Geodude, anger seemed to roll off of it in waves, "Geodude another round of Rock throw!"

Geodude again started pelting Tauros with rocks, as the Tauros took the abuse it seemed to become more furious and stronger. "Twinkle Twinkle little star, H I J K what you are. Q R S T U V Like a diamond in the sky" Maika sang to herself, somehow mixing the two childhood songs together.

Through the rocks Tauros charged and again prodded Geodude, his time sending him even farther, Geodude crashed into the steel wall behind Kari, beside Ginyuu. Ginyuu calmly glanced at the large rock, lodged within the metal crater. She sighed looking at the rock, "Shake everything and hit the joints," she whispered in a barely audible voice.

Maika's eyes widened and her brows furrowed.

Geodude then pried himself from the crater and hopped back on to the field. Kari glanced over the physical condition of Geodude, scratches everywhere, but most of his HP seemed intact."Geodude! Let's do rock throw again!"

Geodude then hopped into the air and slammed forcibly on the ground immediately the ground rumbled and the building shook violently, "What the?" Kari shouted, losing her balance and kneeling, "When did Geodude learn Magnitude?" she asked herself aloud. Geodude then Hopped into the air again and forcibly slammed down creating another round of violent shaking. Kari glanced up to see Maika had tumbled onto her back and failed her arms slightly, but more importantly Tauros was barely able to keep its balance.

"Geodude, Magnitude one more time and then Rock Throw!" Kari called, and Geodude obediently shook the ground once again, this time was stronger than the previous two, hanging lights over head banged into each other and burst with small fragments of glass raining as glitter across the field. Ginyuu stood on the side of the field, not a single hair was rustled by the shaking. Tauros managed to stay standing as the small glass fragments showered down on it, obscuring it's vision. Geodude took this moment to fling rocks towards Tauros's legs.

On impacted the one front knee directly, forcing Tauros to kneel on the shaking ground. Yet another rock crashed against the other front knee. Tauros then fell face first onto the steel floor, unable to gather the strength to stand.

"Time to finish it!" Kari called, Tauros was literally on its last legs, "Tackle!" Geodude then flung himself at Tauros.

Suddenly a red light swallowed Tauros before the tackle could make contact, returning the battered bull to its Pokeball.

The ref managed to get back to his feet and raised his flag on Kari's side, "Tauros has forfeited! Challengers point! The score is two to one in Challenger Hanazo Kari's favor!"

"Way to go Geodude!" Kari called. Amazingly Geodude's high defense had spared him most of the damage from the physical attacks and he had easily half of his health intact. Maika then stumbled to her feet, tightly holding Tauros's Pokeball in her arms. She walked across the field towards Kari. "Oh boy," Kari sighed slightly.

Maika's platinum blond hair swayed with each step, and her blank blue eyes seemed unfocused on Kari, Kari then sighed and slouched slightly, prepared for another insanity assault. Maika picked up speed walking directly past Kari. In surprised she turned around to see Maika stop right into front of Ginyuu, Ginyuu glanced up at Maika with cold eyes, void of emotion.

Maika then raised her hand and slapped Ginyuu loudly across her cheek. "You filth. I know exactly what you are you ugly bug, but I still allowed you within HER gym, and then you felt the need to taint it with you germs anyway. I do not care how radiant of a flower you feel you maybe, but I will not tolerate this improper action. Leave."

The ref appeared behind Maika and grasped her arms. "Maika-sama, return to the battle field this instant. Your actions are improper. This girl has committed no foul to your match."

Maika then clenched her fist and pulled her arms free, storming back to the battle field, pausing beside Kari. "That girls life was not as valuable as_ hers,_ yet she felt the need to interfere with your ability. That should make you sick. She should never even whisper a suggestion to your Pokemon again, do you understand?" Kari gasped and glanced at Ginyuu behind her, Ginyuu was calmly walking towards the double door exit, unfazed by the slap she had just received.

"But Gin-chan hadn't said or done anything..." Kari muttered.

"You are a naïve fool, she will take you to the death she should have died long ago." Maika then flipped her long hair and glared at Kari through blank blue eyes, "You never told, which is more impressive, A garden or a rose?"

"How about I tell you after we finish our gym battle?" Kari smirked.

Maika's expression suddenly brightened, "A gym Battle, well how fun! When can we get started?"

"As soon as you go to the other side of the gym and call out your last Pokemon..." Kari pointed to the opposite side.

"A B C D Little star..." She sang dancing across the crater filled steel floor. A gentle thump was heard as the doors behind Kari closed.

"I think I finally figured out how to get her to finish a stupid fight finally." Kari quietly sighed. Kari enlarged Geodude's Pokeball, it would be better to keep him in reserve. "Thank you Geodude! Return!" The red light engulfed Geodude and quickly disappeared within the Pokeball. "'Kay Jigglypuff! It's You Turn!" Kari called. In a white flash of light Jigglypuff hopped onto the battle field, ready as ever.

"Dizzy!" Maika called, on her side there was a white flash filled with sparks or stars and a tan and pink creature stumbled onto the field.

What a fitting final Pokemon.

_A/n: _

_Okay I'm going to end it here because I am out of umph for this fight... they are so hard for me v.v so to make up for I have a little extra for you,(The name of the extra comes from one of the most catchy lines from the manga __full moon wo sagashite__) For those that don't know Twinkle Twinkle little star and the Abc's have EXACTLY the same tune, it took a while for me to mix the two together XDD _

_PLEASE PLEAS PLEASE REVIEW! _

_Today's flower language: __**Goosefoot:**__ Insult, Goosefoot is a common plant occurring just about anywhere in the world with 150 different forms. Called "Chualar" in California from the name the Native Americans gave it and "Bluebushes" in Australia. They can be used a food, much like spinach though it's seeds can work as a Gluten substitute. _

Leaving just a Bit of Loneliness

When I hatched the first thing I saw around me was a light bulb. Was the light bulb mommy? After all the light bulb was so nice and warm, that's what mommy's are supposed to be like, right? Stumbling towards the light I bathed in its warmth, around me were many pink eggs, they looked just like the one I had come from.

After falling asleep within the bright white glow and pleasant warmth a strange noises awoke me. Tall creatures took me away from mommy. Holding me firmly with two huge hands they spoke in a language I can now recognize.

After a long while the others emerged from their eggs as well, all going through the same process as I. First declaring the light bulb mommy, than being forcibly taken away.

The creatures abducting us we're called 'humans' and after a long period of being hand fed by them I noticed those around me no longer called the light bulb mommy. They referred to the humans as their parents instead. I was just one of many little pink masses being cared for by these humans. I don't think they could have ever old us apart from one another without consulting strange beeping objects. Eventually we were allowed to interact with more Pokemon our age. Elekids, Tyrouges, Magbys, Pichus and Smoochums out in the field. Though we were kept on a different side of a fence then much larger Pokemon, who were all much older than us.

One day the old head human told us all that we would be adopted by a human. They would come up and pick one of us to be their trusted partner. So we obediently pushed our ways into small glass jars which could become completely dark.

One after another I watched human girls walk up to my glass cage and look me right in the eye before picking either a Smoochum or a Pichu. Claiming their reason was that I had no real type advantage.

After seeing seventeen of my old friends having been claimed the head human came over to me and whispered, "If you want, the next trainer will pick you, but you must give her a big hug and make sure to tell her how much you want her to be yours."

So as Kari tried to pick one of us the glass jars were raised for the first time and she looked as though she would pick a Pichu. I couldn't take it so I followed his advice and lunged at Kari, tightly embracing what I could grasp.

She was so surprised by my sudden actions that she tumbled over. I heard the head human declare that she was now my trainer and I cheered with glee. I wanted to see a world where Pokemon take care of other Pokemon, outside of that boxed in field.

I have been so lucky, Kari has taken me outside of my prison of glass, and shown me much of the world with much more to come. I want to help her, even save her from her nightmares she seems to always have as she hugs me tightly at night. No matter what.


	15. Fir

A/N: Please review!

Meika

Chapter 15

Fir

An empty room with a single woman and many stands behind her all facing down on a one way window ruining the length of the wall. Through this one way window the woman could see the metallic gym battle field. She yawned and stretched looking back as the door behind her gently clicked open. Ginyuu entered the room silently and gently walked towards the woman and sat beside her.

Without looking at each other the woman asked, "Just you?" her deep green eyes focused through thin glasses on the window as Kari starred down the Spinda, carefully grasping her Pokeball.

"Yes, just me so you don't have to pretend not to know me." Ginyuu muttered, placing her Beautifly doll Memory on her lap. "I'm surprised to see you doing a gym evaluation Calysta, I bet your the reason Maika started late. Shouldn't you be asleep after trying to catch some rapist all last night? And isn't this a task for Takiko?"

"Challenger Kari has sent out a Jigglypuff!" a hyper female's voice hollowly echoed over the intercom as through the window the two could view a bright flash of white light turning into a small round pink puff ball. Kari shouted and pointing as Jigglypuff turned into a ball and rapidly spun towards Spinda, as Jigglypuff spun towards it clapped surprising Jigglypuff and losing it's coordination. This was immediately followed by a beam of purple light from Spinda's mouth, crashing into Jigglypuff with full force knocking it back. "Challange Kari attempted a Roll Out attack but was caught off guard by Maika's Spinda Dizzy's Fake Out! Quickly Followed by Psybeam! Does Jigglypuff stand a chance?"

"Taki is sick so I forced her to take sick leave."

Ginyuu's head bolted away from the fight to look straight at the woman wearing straight strawberry pink hair with long blond tips.

Calysta Looked down to scribble on her clip board, before looking back up, "Yep, Surprise isn't it? After all Taki said she was the first one you traveled with in search of the lost memory." she smirked, then frowned, "The years pass roughly, Taki won't tell me what's wrong and she refused to leave her post, so I promised if she left to get better I would keep it a secret from the three others and cover her duties." Calysta then yawned.

Jigglypuff stood it's ground on the metallic floor, placed one arm to it's chest and the other pointed away as Kari covered her ears. Spinda tottered from side to side ignoring Jigglypuff, then when Kari removed her hands from her ears Spinda then copied Jigglypuffy's mannerisms. "Jigglypuff attempts to place Dizzy out of commission with sing! Not only does that fail but Spinda counters with Copy Cat!" Kari covers her ears and Jigglypuff again tries singing, "Jigglypuff is now trying to block out Dizzy's song with it's own! Which Pokemon will fall asleep first?!"

"So investigating a serial rapist, man things are peaceful if hat's the biggest thing ion your plate." Ginyuu muttered looking at the singing contest and Jigglypuff began dropping.

"Little Riri needs to change her strategy because this one's going to lose," Calysta grumbled marking her clip board, "If it were just a rapist making the rounds I wouldn't have bothered and left things to Officer jenny."

"So what makes this one special?"

Kari reached to her side and pulled out Jigglypuff's Pokeball, a red beam of light engulfed Jigglypuff and retracted to the Pokeball. "Challenger Kari has just recalled Jigglypuff! Her only other available Pokemon is Geodude! After it's spectacular performance last time can we except a serious shake up?!"sure enough in a white flash of light Geodude was sent forth, Spinda had stopped sing and tottered around the floor.

"It's following the same pattern that Ririkuu Hanazo noticed at the start of the 400. If what I fear is correct I have to stop it before the true hell begins. Last time Team Eternity started by abducting women and coving I up to look like cases of rapist abductions. They struck on the path ways and they only grabbed women from ages sixteen to twenty, but they grabbed progressively younger children and noticed that they had a slight chance of surviving the gene slicing proses whereas the older girls would die on the table. The death total of the 400 is actually closer to 550, but because children were the main targets and 400 of them were abducted that name was given to the tragedy."

The room began to shake slightly, down on the metallic floor Geodude has started started pounding the floor creating a relatively weak magnitude. Spinda wobbled and hobbled from place to place, still it didn't fall. As the shaking waned Geodude started tossing rocks at Spinda whose strange wobbling increased it's evasiveness and not a single rock landed. Spinda then dodging the stones opened it's mouth and released another Psybeam attack. Geodude was sent fling and it crashed right beside the crater beside Kari from the fight with Tauros. "wow that was a serious attack and it dealt real damage! How can Geodude continue?"

"Oh, by the way I support Maika's slapping of you even though she knows you couldn't have even felt a tickle for it." Calysta smirked.

"Hey this 'Riri' or 'Ririkuu' person, who was she? Her name has come up quite frequently lately." Ginyuu asked watching Geodude pry himself off the wall and gather it's defense with a Defense curl.

"I'm amazed you don't know Riri, seriously, because of her investigation the 400 was revealed, sadly no one took her seriously until it was far to late. I hated her guts."

"You hate everyone's guts, get to the part where you liked her even though you hated her."

The room shook strongly as Geodude released yet another magnitude, Kari stumbled slightly again Spinda hobbled across the field, not losing it's balance. Spinda prepared for another Psybeam attack, even with the ground still shaking Kari recalled Geodude, right as Spinda released the Pysbeam, missing Geodude in a flash of red light.

"She was an annoying, noisy, nosy, in your face brat. You couldn't tell her something and have her be happy with it. No she wanted the truth no matter what ands she wouldn't give a rest. You couldn't even tell her a white lie with out her picking it a part. Then as she discovered more and more about the 400 as it unfolded she essentially forced me to travel with her because she placed MY tent in her iSituris by 'accident' along with hers and her best friend Asago's. Then she claimed it was broken so she made me go to the same town with her and Asago." Calysa released a strange growl and her thin glasses glazed over white and her hand clenched in a strange claw like fashion, " Even after all that when it was just the two of us walking around she fought me tooth and nail to catch this amazing yellow green Marill and then I find out later she had just placed it in storage after it reached level 35 or so! Dear God I hated her! It's probably thanks to her being such an wanna be mommy-reporter something that I wasn't taken by the 400."

"I told you to skip the you hated her so much but you liked her part."

"Challenger Kari has sent Jigglypuff back out! This fight has become one of strategic Pokemon switching on Challenger Kari's part. Dizzy looks tired from the fighting, could this be the final stand?" the announcer called. Jigglypuff again started spinning in a roll out attack. It's first blow landed squarely against Spinda sending it flying towards the window and crashing just below it. Jigglypuff span gathering more and more momentum as Spinda wobbled back to the field.

"After nearly 100 abduction that Riri had document through out the Fuwa region she noticed that along with the trainers disappearing their Pokemon were vanishing, she later discovered that he Pokemon not used in the gene splicing process were being exported to both of the closest regions Johto and Kanto, following her hunch she traveled to Kanto for a short while, upon returning she had a Pokemon or two that had been used ion Team Eternity's scams."

Jigglypuff attempted two more times to hit Spinda using Roll Out, Spinda dodging until the third attempt again blacking Spinda into an innocent wall. From the wall, still within the crater Spinda released a Psybeam blasting into Jigglypuff and forcing it to stop spinning.

"With all this information Riri started sending in tapes to news organization who finally started taking her seriously, in them she reported under a fake name 'Kuuri Rizonaha,' or something like that. She went into hiding and one day her Skarmory showed up on my door step with a small pouch on it's neck." Calysta continued intensely watching the match.

Jigglypuff's eyes started glowing strangely as it clapped it's small paws together, the strange glow surrounded Spinda before vanishing. "Jigglypuff used the move Disable! Dizzy can no longer use Psybeam! It's time to see what makes Spinda truly dangerous I reckon!" the hyper announcer cried.

"Within the pouch was both it's Pokeball and Rapidash's," Calysta muttered pulling two Pokeballs from her waist, "The letter in the pouch made mention that if I got the letter she was dead somewhere in a ditch, Asago received something similar with the Dragonair and Blissey. No one found her Haunter but Asago left to find what happened to Riri and she was captured as well. And I found her body literally in a ditch, they had done gene splicing on her and it had deformed her face, the autopsy report said what killed her was her body started producing Arbok's poison and it would drain into her throat uncontrollably and it burning out her lungs."

Ginyuu grasped her dress over her heart, "Stuff like that did happen, so that was Riri huh?" Ginyuu did not remove her eyes as Spinda concentrated as it lowered it's head and charged at Jigglypuff.

"I wonder how much of that story little Riri down there was told...." Calysta muttered, Jigglypuff barely removed herself from the path of the Zen Headbutt. Spinda kept it's head lowered after bypassing Jigglypuff and it gathered it's concentration again. "Now would be a good time for Sing little Riri."

Jigglypuff curled herself into a ball and rolled towards Spinda as Spinda started charging Jigglypuff used it's momentum to quickly change direction and avoid the attack.

"Not as stupid of a move as I thought, but little Riri if that Zen Headbutt hits Jigglypuff will be out. It's doesn't have enough HP to last another blow." Calysta yawned, "hey after this I want to met Little Riri face to face. Maybe about an hour from now or so? I want to see her close up in terms of skill. Her style from here looks nothing like Riri's."

"Sure, but, how do you think you'd have the energy to pull of a fight after that all nighter and this?"

Ginyuu watched as Jigglypuff narrowly avoid another Zen Headbutt attack.

"Meh I am the one on top of Rose Peak, such things come naturally to me, I only takes two or three monster drinks. Anyway how about we met in the park, it's not to far away from the Pokemon Center and it has a very lovely memorial to the 400 I'd like to show her. To get there you take a right out of the Pokemon center then you walk for about one block...." Calysta trailed off looking at the blank look in Ginyuu's eyes. "Your right, I'll give you a map in a moment."

Jigglypuff then turn direction as Spinda charged with Zen Headbutt and the two collided head-on. Sparks seemed to fly as he to rammed against each other and both Pokemon flew in opposite directions, crashing once again into the metal walls. Both Pokemon then fell to the ground and passed out.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Kari wins! The challenger has bested the gym leader!" the announcer screamed over the intercom.

Maika walked towards Kari in a strangely normal manner after they both recalled their hurt Pokemon. They talked and Maika seemed to hand over something more then just a Gym badge.

Calysta leaned over as she rapidly drew a map before handing it to Ginyuu, "Oh hey what is your first name this time?"

Ginyuu accepted the map as she go to her feet, gently holding her doll, "Ginyuu."

"Heh, well see you in about an hour, Ginyuu Meika-chan."

"Don't refer to me with my old name in front of Kari, she still has yet to even ask."

"It's so convenient that you keep you old name as your last name every time, but I guess you have to give them some hint some how." Calysta smirked as Ginyuu walked out the room.

"That's not it, Meika's just to pretty of a name to go to waste." Ginyuu gave a small smile as she shut the door.

Calysta looked back to the window as Kari and Maika talked, "Meika, I'm a little like Riri in that I hate being lied to when I can still see the truth. But for your sake I hope that Little Riri has the forgotten memory you need, after all, your now officially the last to have not broken the curse."

A/N:

so next chapter will feature a fight between Kari and this older woman who really knows Riri, I'm so glad I was finally able to put out who Riri was and start to truly pull the strings of Ginyuu's mystery, only to be pushed by yet another mystery, ahhh plot advancement makes me so happy :D sorry about not focusing completely on the fight instead having it sort of like a voice over type of thing bu I had way more fun typing this one then the other gym fight chapters. Meika is pronounced "May-ka" while Maika is pronounced "My-ka"

Maika was actually a manga character abduction, after her daughter Haine was essentially sold by her father in exchange for a business loan she gradually went insane she was locked up in a room with a tree where she mostly sat remembering bits and pieces of the past before forgetting hem again. so I need to do a disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Shinshi Doumei cross (gentleman's alliance cross) by Arina Tanemura.

Todays flower language: Fir means Time, they are part of an Evergreen Conifers, all Fir's are trees between 30 ft-260 ft with pine like needles with cone which sit up instead of dropping down to release seeds. Flower language from www. Comfycountrycreations. com/flowerdictionary. htm with information about the plant from wikipedia.


	16. Cherry Tree

A/N: after a longgggggg wait chapter 16 is finally here~ I actually had most of it done a while back (meaning the really long bonus at the end, which is long enough to have its own chapter) but the fighting scene gave me so much trouble (man I suck at them) and anyway I do hope you enjoy, this has been proofed by my wonderful beta reader, thank you for taking the time to nitpick this to such a fine leve;!

Meika

Chapter 16

Cherry Tree

"I was so surprised that Maika was actually sane!" Kari explained to Ginyuu, gently holding a small metallic cherry in the palm of her hand, "Though as she handed me this badge, she said some strange things about.... well cherries.... So, where did you go when you were escorted to anyway?"

"A viewing room, where I sat next to the person we met last night who called you by your sister's name. She calls herself Calysta." Ginyuu sighed looking at the red brick buildings.

"Really?"

"Yes, she said she would like to met with you in approximately one hour at the place stated on this map." Ginyuu muttered, not bothering to look at Kari as she handed a small folded piece of paper.

Kari unfolded the small paper to reveal a map from the PokeCenter to the park she had visited the night before, "When does this person sleep?"

"Apparently she never does, maybe she's like Nurse Joy..." Ginyuu smirked as she speed up her pace.

"How did you know about nurse joy?" Kari called after Ginyuu.

Ginyuu in return looked over her shoulder with a thin half smile, "That information is irrelevant."

"What? Just when I finally might get an answer out of you..." Kari sighed as Ginyuu waited for Kari to take the lead to the Pokemon center once more.

Entering the PokeCenter Kari walked to the front desk manned by the ever peppy Nurse Joy, "Hi ,I'm going to need Jigglypuff, Geodude and Tangela healed. " Kari muttered as she placed the three Pokeballs on the desk.

"Sure, you can pick them up in half an hour." Nurse joy smiled as she gently grasped the three small Pokeballs.

"Hey, wait a moment..... Why does it take so long? Last time I had you heal my Pokemon, it took twenty minutes and over in Queen Ann's Lace they were healed instantly."

Nurse Joy sighed and glared at Kari causing Kari to flinch slightly, "That's because there is a wait here, unlike in Queen Ann's, I constantly have trainer coming in asking me to heal their Pokemon. So part of the wait is to organize the Pokemon and then the healing machine is older here so it takes longer. Got it?" she growled.

Kari felt like she was shrinking slightly, "Yes ma'am," she mumbled.

Kari slouched as she walked up to her room and fell face first on her bed. Ginyuu gently sat on her bed and placed her beautifly doll on the night stand between the beds.

"That nurse joy hates you." Ginyuu smirked.

"Ugh." Kari groaned, "I've been up since six a.m. And then I fought with Maika who pretending to be a nut job, now I'm having a mental tug of war with Nurse Joy? Man, I can't wait to leave Tulip Deep."

"What city is next?" Ginyuu gently hopped off her bed and gracefully and walked towards the window.

"Snowdrop City , taking route, ummm....." Kari sighed and pulled out her PokeKey. She then typed on the small qwerty board, "351."

"Let's take it at night." Ginyuu sighed walking away from the window back to her bed.

Kari sat up on her bed to look at Ginyuu, "Why? It's safer to take that route during the day. According to this," Kari held up her PokeKey, "at night the Stunky come out. I'd much rather keep my nose on my face."

"So would I, so we should take the route at night." Ginyuu retorted.

"You make no sense, anyway I'm too tired to leave the city tonight, we should take a tour of the city after I meet Calysta and we can leave at dawn."

"Are you some kind of crazy morning person?" Ginyuu muttered

"Are you some kinda crazy night person?" Kari sighed, "I don't like getting lost in the dark and if we leave at dawn we can make it to Snowdrop city by sun down."

"I don't like getting lost in the dark either, but taking the route at night will adventitious to us."

"Fighting Stunky at night, traveling on an unfamiliar route at night, hmmmmmm I'm not really seeing whats so great. The answer is no." Kari sighed again, leaning back on her bed. Kari glanced to the clock it had been almost half an hour so she grabbed her bag and left the room, Ginyuu following quickly behind, gently grasping her precious doll.

"Hi, I'm back to pick up my pokemon." Kari said as she approached the desk.

"Oh hey!" Rakuto called as he turned around from talking to Nurse Joy.

"Rakuto!" Kari smiled, "What have you been up to?"

"Training, I'm thinking about trying with Maika again in maybe a day or two, both times I went up against she has wiped me out," Rakuto sighed. "Every time I get near her she starts sing this strange twinkle abc song in an off pitch and she doesn't use normal moves, she thought up new names for them or something... She's scary, so how did you fare against her?"

Kari giggled slightly and looked off to the side.

"No...." Rakuto groaned.

"Sorry...." Kari awkwardly tried to hide a laugh.

"You beat her on your first try?" Rakuto sighed.

"....Yeah...." Kari smiled.

"Ugh, not fair...."

"Well if my Pokemon are ready I'm off to go met someone that knew my sister." Kari leaned around Rakuto and looked at Nurse Joy, she had gone to typing on a computer with all three of Kari's healed Pokemon sitting on the desk waiting for her.

"Well then I guess I'll come along while I wait the ten minutes for my Pokemon to heal." Rakuto shrugged.

"Wait ten minutes?" Kari leaned around Rakuto and glared at Nurse Joy who smirked and shrugged while still at her computer. Kari then sighed and collected her pokeballs, "Alright well, feel free to tag along, I'm just heading to the park we went to last night."

"No fountain hopping?" Rakuto laughed as the trio left the pokecenter.

"Only if they play the Macarena." Kari smiled as she looked to the bright sun.

"So that's how you came back sopping wet last night." Ginyuu smirked.

Rakuto jumped and turned to point at Ginyuu, "She CAN speak!"

"Have you no decency? Conversations are meant for those being spoken to, not those in the vicinity." Ginyuu replied pulling one arm away from her doll and pointing her hand towards the innocent pedestrians.

"How old are you?" Rakuto asked as he walked closer to Ginyuu.

"That information is unimportant to you."

"What's your name?"

"That is also irrelevant."

"Irrelevant? That's a strange name...." Rakuto smirked.

Ginyuu glared at Rakuto, Kari turn around to and called, "Hey Don't piss Gin-chan off. She can knock out three Houndooms all coming at her, all at once, by stomping on their heads."

"I still can't see right out of the eye she jabbed me in...." Rakuto muttered as he caught up to walk beside Kari again.

The trio turned the corner and entered the park, Kari looked towards the fountain of a dancing angel a woman stood with her back turned looking at the statue. The woman's strawberry pink hair ended in blond tips resting on the middle of her back. She wore a black shirt which cut off at her midriff and dark blue jeans decorated with metallic beads. "I think that's her..." Kari mumbled.

Kari lead the way up to the woman, she continued to stare at the polished gold fountain, not noticing Kari's presence. "Excuse me?" Kari asked as the woman was broken from her trance and blinked.

"Ah, Little Riri! You're early!" Calysta smiled at Kari before looking at to the statue again, "Do you know who this statue is?"

Kari glanced at the name plate, "um.... 'Haine'?"

"Correct, now who was Haine?" Calysta smiled .

"Well figuring you said 'was' she's some one that died in this town?"

"Not quite the answer I was looking for... Haine, she was this town's Gym Leader during the time of The 400 and she was one of the first ones that disappeared. When she disappeared she left behind what happened to be a Hapiney egg. Riri caught the scent of a story; she picked up that egg and raised it to a Blissey. She was the first abducted, no one but Riri was able to connect the dots into seeing that people were being abducted and many times some of their Pokemon would be left behind. The Pokemon taken would either disappear in the same manner as their trainer or they would resurface in a neighboring region such as Kanto or Jhoto.

"Haine's mother, Maika, was then forced to take over the gym of this town which she had finally given to her Eldest daughter. When Riri noticed the connected dots she made a promise to Maika, she said 'I will Find Haine.' Riri did find Haine, she had managed to find were the organization behind The 400 had been hiding their bodies. Before Riri could inform any official or report on it, she was abducted by the organization and she managed to get out two letters and let four of her pokemon escape which ran to both Asago and I, with a letter detailing her fate."

Kari looked up at the statue, the girl has a soft smiling expression and looked as though she could spring to life and continue her dance. "I had no idea..."

"In Asago's letter it detailed exactly what had been happing to the victims and in mine it made mention of where her body would be located and were those that were still alive would be. Not my favorite day, but I have kept her Skarmory and Rapidash with me since they showed up on my door step with that horrible letter."

Calysta then sighed, "Though I really would have liked it if I could have figured out what happened to 'Neon.' I fought with her so hard in trying to catch it and then she barely even used it. Anyway this is starting to depress me. The reason I wanted to meet you was to pretty much see how much of your sister is in you. Judging by the way you politely came up to me I'm going to say not too much of her personality."

"Heh, yeah I always got that. She always stuck her nose in everything, a lot of people hated that and she got burned a lot because of that." Kari shrugged and gave a small laugh, shifting Neon's old primer ball into her pocket and out of sight.

"That sounds right," Calysta smirked and scratched the back of her head. "Anyway, call out your ringer; I wanna see your fighting style."

"Is that why you wanted to meet me?" Kari asked.

"Pretty much," Calysta smiled as she pulled a pokeball off of her belt, "Don't worry I hatched this pokemon only about four days ago so it should be comparable to yours."

"Okay fine, Rakuto, Gin-chan, let's all move back a bit." Kari sighed as she motioned towards the other two.

Calysta suddenly moved her hand over her mouth and laughed, "Gin-chan?!"

Ginyuu turned and glared, "She nicknamed me without my consent."

Calysta then started laughing hysterically as Kari inched farther back wondering if she was as nuts as Maika. Calysta then took a deep breath and attempted to calm herself. "All set over there?" Calysta shouted.

Kari reached to her belt and sent Jigglypuff in a bright flash of white light, "Yeah!" Kari called back.

"Pffft, you think that can take on my Leafeon?!" Calysta smiled as she threw her Pokeball into the air and a creature in a burst of white light appeared. "Chikurin, light up your stage, Sunny Day!"

As the light faded from the Pokeball the creature glowed obscuring it's form and the sun overhead in response blared.

"A Leafeon? She could evolve an Eevee into a Leafeon in only four days time?!" Kari grumbled as she squinted attempting to make out both Jigglypuff and the opposing Pokemon. "Jigglypuff use Defense Curl!"

"Chikurin! Double team!" Calysta shouted.

Kari could vaguely tell as a small four legged creature multiplied. Kari gritted her teeth and tried again to make out the figures through the bright light, "Jigglypuff, Sing!"

Kari covered her ears as she issued the order, instantly Jigglypuff's soft voice burst into an eloquent song.

"Chikurin! Ignore it and use Razor Leaf!"

Kari squinted at the creature and noticed the way it swung it's head repeatedly to release sharp leaves. Thanks to the clones, Jigglypuff was being pelted in all directions causing her song to stop.

"What ?! That's actually a..." Kari gasped as her eyes finally adjusted to the bright light.

"Chikurin use Vine Whip!" Calysta called smirking.

Five clones of 'Chikurin' or rather five clones Chikorita's released vines from what appeared to be small beads around their necks which they used to lash Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff use defense curl!" Kari called desperately as Jigglypuff curled into a ball attempting to block out the pain.

"Little Riri! First lesson, don't let your opponent psych you out!" Calysta shouted, then turned her attention back to the fight, "Chikurin, Let's use Double team again!" Each of the five Chikorita's proceeded to produce five more.

Kari clicked her tongue, "Jigglypuff use Roll Out!" Jigglypuff started spinning its call ready curled up form and launched itself though the Chikorita clones. Each Chikorita hit vanished into thin air.

Kari squinted at the Chikorita's attempting to find some sort difference between the clones with the bright light still blurring her vision. "Jigglypuff! Attack as many of the Chikorita's as you can!" Kari called.

"Lesson number two, give your Pokemon direction with your orders!" Calysta shouted as Jigglypuff rolled through more multiples. "Chikurin use Double Team again!" about fifteen remaining Chikoritas multiplied once again, five each.

Jigglypuff spinning came to an end and Jigglypuff wobbled slightly as it regained her balance. "Jigglypuff try singing again!" Kari called, covering her ears. Her vision started to become sharper as the sunlight started gradually fading.

"Lesson three, if it didn't work the first time it probably won't work the second time! Chikurin, lets finish this before we lose the light! Solar Beam!" Chikorita ignored Jigglypuff's song and released a beam of pure white light from the large leaf on its head.

As the light from the beam and the sun faded Jigglypuff was left curled in a ball and slightly burnt, unconscious. Kari dashed up to Jigglypuff and scoped the round pokemon up in her arms before freeing her right arm. In a red flash of light Jigglypuff returned inside the pokeball.

Calysta walked up to Kari and held out her hand. Kari sighed and scrounged in her pockets and pulled out about half of her current money. "Pffft, that's not what I wanted, hand me your PokeKey."

"Why?!" Kari retracted slightly.

"Because I want to put my number on your list." Calysta said matter-of-factly.

"...Oh, alright..." Kari then placed her money back in her wallet and handed over her PokeKey.

Calysta immediately flipped it open and typed rapidly, "Hey you don't have a level checker app on this thing? Or even a Pokedex? Do you even know what level your Jigglypuff is?" Calysta remarked.

"Uhhh someplace between level fifteen and nineteen I think...." Kari mumbled.

Caylsta sighed and pulled out her PokeKey which appeared as a palm-sized touch screen, "Here's your PokeKey back, I'm going to send you both the Pokedex app and the level checker app."

Kari looked at her PokeKey and noticed the new entry: Calysta Riddle. "I've heard your name someplace before...." Kari trailed off as she tried to remember where.

"Hmm probably, I already told you I was friends with your big sister and she was on the phone with you or like an hour every night, I swear she was so annoying, the way she constantly dotted on you." Calysta pressed gently on the touch screen and Kari's phone rang in response. "Anyway, I'm about to fall asleep on my feet," She yawned and picked her bag up off the ground, "Oh, hey, Ginyuu, I got this before I came to the park. You guys probably have to take route 351 next, right? This might help...." Calysta pulled out a large round box and handed it to Ginyuu.

Ginyuu took a quick peek inside, not revealing what exactly was in the box, "This may come in handy," she muttered.

"Well, Little Riri, I'll be seeing you later and I'll cheer for you to reach the apex of Rose Peak."

"You know about Rose peak?" Kari questioned.

Calysta smirked and looked towards Ginyuu, "Well you could say that. Anyway, I need sleep I've been up since eight a.m. Yesterday." Calysta waved and turned.

"I think she has you and your waking up at six this morning beat." Ginyuu sneared.

Kari shrugged and sighed, back to Nurse Joy for poor Jigglypuff.

_A/N__: warning this side story is like a flash back and Calysta likes to use profane language..... _

Blacklit Maidens

I sighed releasing a pale white puff of air which slowly rose and disappeared in the blackness of the forests dark night. I sat on a fallen tree trunk beside my tent covered in my blanket just enjoying the crisp fall air. Behind me the trees rustled and made me jump to my feet. Looking at the rustling bushes a girl popped through the trees.

"Hahahah! I found a clearing!" she cheered, raising her bare arms to the sky with random leaves adorning her fluffy gray purple hair. She took a look at me and smiled, "Hey there!" and she hopped right beside me.

The trees and bushes started to rustle again and a girl with straight silky black hair slowly sifted though the snagging branches. Both girls appeared about my age of thirteen as they brushed the leaves off their clothing. "Riri... who's this?" The girl with long black hair pointed at me.

"Not a clue!" she chirped before turning and facing me, "Hey who are you? It's not a normal thing to dye the tips of your hair here, are you from someplace far away? Are you a trainer? Hey, are you here alone, that's not safe, you know? Hey Asago! She said we can stay in the clearing with her!"

"You bitch, get the hell outta my face!" I shouted pushing the strange caffeinated girl away, "I said no such thing!"

"Awwww, I didn't even do anything!" The girl moaned.

"Riri, you got in her face and asked her all sorts of disconnected questions." the other girl sighed crossing her arms over her dark blue shirt. She then turned her icy eyes towards me and smiled, a jolt of fear ran down my spine, "Hello, I'm Asago and this is Riri, would you mind if we pitched our tents in this clearing?"

"Yes I mind, get the fuck outta my clearing bitches." I inched back slightly from the dark haired one.

"But it's so dark now and it's really, really not safe." The girl called Riri frowned, calling down and reaching more normal levels. "I know let's make a deal! You and I battle, if I win we can stay in the clearing but if I lose we go someplace else!"

I grasped two Pokeballs on my belt and shouted, "I can take both of you pussies!" I threw two Pokeballs, my most trusted pair Minun and Espeon appeared before in a flash of white light and mist.

"Are you sure you want a two on two like this. I don't mean to brag but Asago and I are two-on-two masters!" Riri smirked, readying a Pokeball. Asago however smiled causally pulling a Pokeball out and licking her purple lips. Damn that is bitch freaky. Before them a Chansey and a Glaceon appeared in a bright flash of white light.

"Both of you use double team!" I called and immediately so many targets appeared there would never be away for this pair to find out which is which in time.

"Third rate." Riri muttered before holding her hand out and shouting, "Chansey, Shock Wave on Espeon!"

As Chansey released a wave of electricity as Glaceon hopped above Chansey and opened it's mouth, "Author use Icy wind!" the wave of electricity collided into Espeon forcing it's doubles to disappear immediately followed by a rush of bitter cold air filled with ice particles slashing into the fur of both Minun and Espeon.

"Sorry, but we're not going down that easily," I gritted my teeth as the pair stopped their advances clearly waiting for my move. "Espeon use Psybeam on that Chansey! Minun use Thunder on Chansey as well!"

"Chansey protect!" Riri called and a shield surrounded Chansey, both attacks bounced off.

"Author use blizzard!" Asago shouted to her Glaceon, within a second a full blow ice storm raged within the battle field, Chansey was safely protected as Minun and Espeon took a beating.

Once the snow cleared Espeon had fainted and Minun was barely standing,. I was forced to with draw Espeon and then I shouted to Minun "Thunder!" the sky darkened and a bolt of lighting crashed into the ground into Chansey.

As the light faded Chansey still stood tall and opened its mouth, "Finish it! Flame thrower!"

"Join the fun, use Hyper Beam Author!"

"Minun!" I cried as the fire and bright beam crashed into Minun brighting the night in a painful burst of light. Once my eye adjusted and the light faded Minun laid on the ground a crumpled mass on the ground. I sighed recalling Minun, glaring at the two I growled, "Fine, you can stay in the clearing but you better be silent, got it?"

Riri smiled flicking her messy hair, "It's a deal. Hey Asago-chan I'll get the tents set up and you can prepare for a tarot reading! Oh, Ms. Grumpy-you-won't-say-your-name"

"It's Calysta." I snapped at her.

"Okay, Cali-"

"Don't just nickname me!" I growled.

"So Cali-"

"I said don't nickname me!"

"Hey Cali-"

"Shut up!"

"Cali! Cali! Cali! Cali!" She shouted quickly.

"WHAT!?"

"Hi," she calmly smiled holding a single hand up like she was going to wave.

"Riri, get out of her face, set up the tents I already have my tarot cards and it's cold." the Asago glared at Riri sending a shiver up my spine but Riri seemed completely unfazed. I then glanced at the small bags they both carried, where did they hold 'tents'? The small bags where slightly larger then jumbo purses and didn't seem to heavy.

My answer came as Riri pulled a small yellow berry out of her pocket and pressed the steam three times and pointed it away from herself and in a flash for bright white light much like calling a Pokemon forward two large pre-propped tents appeared. I could feel my jaw drop as Asago sat on the cold ground and handed Riri a set of large cards.

Riri carefully pulled out three cards and carefully placed them on he ground. One by one Asago flipped them over and quietly whispered in Riri's ear. The first two cards made Riri to nod but the final card "future" caused her to sigh.

"Hey come on! My prediction said it's safe tonight!" Asago grumbled as Riri pulled out a blanket from her tent and sat in front.

"Hey Cali!" Riri called to me.

"Calysta!" I grumbled, "And didn't I tell you to stay quite?"

"Hey Cali!" She called again.

"Calysta!"

"Cali! Cali! Cali!" She shouted, I wasn't going to fall for this again.

"Calysta! Calysta! Calysta!"

"Cali!"

"What!" I shouted giving up this round.

"Asago's predictions are always head on if you turn the one-hundred-eighty degrees! You should so give it a try!"

"Hey!" Asago shouted at Riri.

"No thanks! And be quiet!" I shouted crawling into my tent for the night.

The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was that annoying Riri asking Asago to borrow something she called 'Excalibur.' In the middle of the night I woke up to violent thrashing around my tent, causing my heart to nearly stop. I peered through the opening of my tent to a horrific scene.

A full grown man in black had thrown his body over Riri. A haunter was in battle with a Houndour and a Sneezle was battling a Raichu, both without commands from the man or Riri as her mouth was covered up and she was kicking hard and attempting to scream.

"What the fuck is this!" I shouted, leaping out of the tent and jumping on the man's back. I grabbed onto his throat and felt my feet dangle.

I felt everything spin as swung himself around, still holding onto Riri and I lost my grip and feel only to get kicked in the face by Riri's swinging body. He then moved one of his hands over Riri's throat and I watched as her face turned purple.

"Shit..." I grumbled as I pulled out two Pokeballs. I sent forward Minun and Granbull. I then had to stare at the Pokemon I couldn't tell which belonged to Riri and Asago verse the huge man. "Granbull, Help me get Riri!" I called, "Bite that man's arm!"

Faithfully, Granbull charged at the man and as he jumped to bite the man the Houndour leapt between the two and took the attack. "Granbull! Help Haunter finish that thing off! Minun your up! Use thunderbolt of that man!" I called noticing that Riri's face had gone from purple to blue.

"Excalibur use sheer cold on Raichu!" I heard Asago call as she exited her tent as I watched the Raichu charge to fire an electric attack at Minun. The temperature suddenly dropped and the moisture in the air vanished, the Raichu was at the epicenter of the sudden chill as it stopped charging and curled into a ball, shivering.

Smirking slightly I watched the thunderbolt burst forth from Minun and zap the man so hard hat he was forced to drop Riri who feel to the ground unconscious from the attack. The man stumbled and clenched his fist. His black hat obscured his most of his face. He then growled and pulled out two Pokeballs. In red streams of light both the Raichu and the Houndour were pulled within the balls. Placing them on his belt he released a tall three head bird Pokemon in a white flash of light.

He jumped on top of the Dodrio and they dashed off into the night. I thought about chasing after him with Minun but I glanced behind me to see Riri slowly starting to sit up. Sighing, I decided it would be better to tend to her.

I then had a horrible night's sleep, not knowing if the man would come back I attempted to sleep in my tent but every time the wind blew I would jump up and out of the tent with my Pokeball ready. Finally the dawn came.

I exited my tents and I watched as Riri pulled the tent stakes out and pointed the small berry and in a flash of white light each of the tents were absorbed. As she was absorbing Asago's tent she lost her foot and feel to the ground and the berry was pointed at my tent, I blinked and my tent had vanished.

"Hey Bitch! Return my tent!" I growled.

Riri rubbed her ankle, "Man aren't you heartless. Fine, fine, just a moment." she then pressed the berry steam multiple times, "Huh?" she grumbled and I could feel my stomach sink. "It's stuck..."

"Then, unstick it." I growled.

"It's not that easy, because I caught your at the same time it was processing asago's tent if I try to get only your tent or only Asago's tent out it'll...."

"Crash and delete both of them..." Asago sighed.

"You're kidding..." I sighed, attempting to hold back my tears.

"Which way were you traveling?" Riri asked ,sticking her nose in my face.

"Hazel..." I sighed.

"At least we're all headed to the same city," Riri smiled, "We can escort each other safely and once there we can send the iSitrus to Professor Willow and he'll be able to fix it. Positive."

I grumbled to myself and scratched my head, she had me prisoner and I had to go with her if I ever wanted my tent again. "Fine"

Riri then smiled with the soft dawn lighting up her round face and purple gray eyes.

This ended up being the first and only time I ever trusted her 'positive.' After all, the iSitrus was never actually broken I later found out.

A/N: _the title "Blacklit maidens" actually comes from a chapter of Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne by Arina __Tanemura, a very lovely manga, though this chapter had no similarities to that one I just liked the title~ and the flower language of the day 'Cherry tree" in the Victorian flower language means "education" which is what I was going for though if you think about the Japanese meaning it symbolism's the shortness of life and the Chinese meaning the beauty of females._ _Sorry this chapter was so ridiculously long, kudos to everyone that made it down here without skipping the bonus story~_ PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Senna Bladder

_A/N: ahhhhhh so much fun writing this chapter was~ there's more talking in it then I would have liked but it covered a lot of points that I have been meaning to hit. _

Meika

Chapter 17

Senna Bladder

"Well.... that was embarrassing" Kari sighed, slightly slouched over and dragging her feet back towards the PokeCenter, Ginyuu and Rakuto following.

"Hey, that 'Calysta' person, she said something about 'Rose Peak,' do you have any idea what she was talking about?" Rakuto asked as he walked directly beside Kari.

"It's an impossible place to go to, look it up on your PokeKey sometime," Kari sighed again.

"Not 'impossible'; just challenging." Ginyuu muttered.

Rakuto jumped and looked at Ginyuu pointing obnoxiously, "You can speak!"

"Haven't we already cover this topic? I am not mute and you are an irksome moron." Ginyuu held her head up high and glared at Rakuto.

He smiled awkwardly before asking, "Hey Gin-chan-"

"That is not my name." Ginyuu retorted.

"Then what is your name?"

"Ginyuu."

"Okay, Gin-chan-"

"Did you not just hear me?"

"No, I heard you, but calling a small girl 'sliver ghost' is so strange, I'd much rather call you Gin-chan," Rakuto laughed.

"You ignoramus, my name, though it is said the same, does not mean 'sliver ghost,'" Ginyuu closed her eyes as she continued to walk.

"Then what does your name mean?" Kari interjected.

Ginyuu then sighed, "It means 'lovely woman.'"

"Suddenly your name is a lot prettier... Oh well, Gin-chan is still cuter," Kari laughed finally looking forward instead of at her feet.

Ginyuu looked at the couple smiling towards her, "Neither of you have any intention of ever calling me by my name, do you?"

"It's already stuck," Rakuto laughed loudly.

"Besides Gin-chan is a cute nickname!" Kari smiled.

"My original name is much better, after all, the name your parents give you is the first act of love you ever receive." Ginyuu glanced down at Memory, her Beautifly doll.

"That's a nice saying, I've never heard of it before," Rakuto glanced over his shoulder, watching the people surrounding him.

"I've heard of it before! I can't remember who told it to me before..." Kari sighed.

Ginyuu glanced at the PokeBall Kari was gently holding, "Hey why haven't you nicknamed Jigglypuff yet?"

The trio stopped walking and looked at the Jigglypuff's PokeBall. Kari stared very hard at the palm sized ball. "Um well, how I about I call her 'Puff'?"

"Lame, use something that doesn't have to do with Jigglypuff's name! What if Pokemon where the one calling us out and they referred to each of as 'human' would be that much different if they just called us 'hu' think of something more original!" Rakuto growled.

Kari looked up to the sky before looking back to the PokeBall, "What about 'Whipped Cream'?"

Both Ginyuu and Rakuto could not stop their jaws from going slack, "No." Ginyuu mumbled.

"Really, but Jigglypuff is so bouncy, and energetic............ how about 'Sugar'!"

"No, you may not call your Jigglypuff: 'Sugar,'" Ginyuu sighed.

"Well what about Co-"

"'Cotton Candy' is not an option either," Ginyuu interrupted.

"What about 'Pink'?" Rakuto chimed in.

"Pink! That sounds, nice, after all I already have Neon, It could be a theme!" Kari cheered.

"You are not calling Jigglypuff 'Pink,'" Ginyuu growled.

"Then how about you name something then?" Kari sighed.

Ginyuu looked down at her Beautifly doll and thought for a moment, "When Calysta asked for you to call out your starter you picked Jigglypuff, if you try to say 'Ringer' in this regions name language you get 'Ringo' which means 'apple' if you want to think of it as a color, she's the same color as an apple blossom, or 'Ringokimi.' But that's to long to call out in a fight, so 'Ringo' sounds like a good name."

Kari looked down at her PokeBall, "Ringo, that does sound very nice, and she is the shape on an apple. Lets ask her once Nurse Joy is done healing her." The trio again started walking as Kari laughed lightly, "So any guesses on how long Nurse Joy will take to heal Ringo?"

"It's not that big of a deal, probably t-t-teeeeeeeeen minutes like it was for me." Rakuto stretched and yawned as he spoke.

"Half an hour." Ginyuu grumbled.

The trio entered the PokeCenter where Rakuto promptly received his pokemon and Kari was informed of the wait being, as predicted, half an hour.

Kari, Rakuto and Ginyuu ate in the cafeteria, or more like Kari ate and Ginyuu merely sipped on a glass of water. They then picked Ringo up from Nurse Joy and headed back to the room where Kari called out all her pokemon for the night as Ginyuu discreetly smuggled Calysta's gift under her bed.

"Hey Jigglypuff, what do you think to the nickname 'Ringo'?" Kari asked as she sat on her bed. Jigglypuff preceded to hop up and down frantically before happily squealing and glomping Kari's face. Kari merely laughed as she peeled Ringo off her face and mumbled, "Man why does this seem familiar?"

Kari then looked at Tangela, "Okay, do you want a nickname too?" Tangela nodded. "Okay then, how about..... 'Weeds'!" Tangela froze and looked at Kari in disgust.

"You are not allowed to name Tangela 'Weeds.'" Ginyuu growled.

"Okay well then what about 'Gela' or maybe even 'Jella'?" Kari asked frantically. Tangela shocked it's head in disappointment. "Ummmmm, 'Labyrinths'? 'Maze'? 'Jungle'? Tangle'?" Kari listed, each time Tangela shook it's head sadly.

Tangela looked and Ginyuu with it's eyes as large as possible before whispering, "Tan-tan gela."

Ginyuu looked down at her doll once again, "How about 'Turquoise?' it's a pretty word."

Tangela looked hopeful as Kari pounder it, "Too long, I don't think I can spell it and what did you say before about not naming pokemon after colors? What about 'Turtle' for short?"

Tangela looked appalled by the name, so shocked he couldn't move.

"Turtle it is then!" Kari happily cheered. If Tangela, or Turtle, could've faded into ashes he would have. "Geodude do you want a nickname too?" Geodude violently shock his head no. "Really? That's to bad. I was thinking maybe 'Mega Rock,'" Kari smiled. Geodude continued to shake his head.

Kari crawled into bed, hugging Ringo fading off into a gentle sleep. The following morning she would need to wake up early.

Within Kari's dream a young Kari sat on her bed, her casted leg resting high on a stack of pillows. She wore a faded purple shirt, beat up overalls with the pants leg pushed above her pink cast. She braided her shoulder length, messy hair she leaned over to the side of the bed, where a girl with long brown hair lied on her stomach on an air mattress. A large white sun hat decorated with a pink ribbon sat on the carpeting above the pillow.

"Hey, hey, M...-chan!"

"Yeah?" the ten year old girl looked up from her comic book, for some reason Kari could not make out her face. Her voice felt far away, faded and hollow.

"Your name's so pretty, what does it mean?" Kari smiled.

The girl shifted around awkwardly and looked down at her book, "Well, it means ... and ... ... ..." the girl then looked back to Kari, Kari could only make out the faint out line of a smile over her mouth.

"Wow, that's really really nice. I wish my name was as cool as that, but now it just means 'full bloom' and it's a lame pun with my last name making it 'garden in full bloom.' My name's really lame and common, there's Kira's and and Kari's every where..." the seven, almost eight Kari sighed and looked out the stormy window.

"Now, now don't say that about your name. Don't you know? Your name if the first act of love your parents first act of love." The girl smiled again, her voice not much stronger then a whisper.

Kari looked through the window and watched the weather change from rain to snow, she glanced back to where the air mattresses has rested and it had vanished. She gently stepped on the ground and noticed her outfit had changed into a black shirt, a long black skirt and thick white snow boots.

Kari exited her room, she walked out into abnormally thick snow and a sheet gray sky. Her mother and father also wearing black grasped both of her hands and walked through the town a small church. Beside it rested a grave yard where Kari placed a fist full of dried yellow marigolds, an immortal flower, on a single grave.

Kari awoke with a start, accidentally knocking Ringo off the bed, as the alarm in the room started screaming at 5 a.m. in the morning, an hour earlier then planned. Rubbing her eyes she glanced over towards Ginyuu who was already fully dressed.

"Your the one that wanted to leave at day break." Ginyuu glared.

Kari hit the snooze button on the clock, "Well day break can wait ten more minutes." Kari closed her eyes and briefly thought it was amazing that memories can change themselves to explain current reality.

_A/N:Did you know that an "Idiot" is a person who is mentally behind by three years but a "moron" is a person who is mentally stuck at 7-12 years? I thought they meant the same thing XD *had to use a thesaurus to come up with ignoramus because I feel like an 'idiot' today* XD esspically since spell checker keeps telling me it's "Idiot" but I keep writing "Idoit" XDD_

_Senna Bladder means "Frivolous Amusement" Bladder Senna, is indig__enous to the Mediterranean; it has yellow flowers. It has a height and spread of up to 5 m. native to southern Europe, north Africa and southwest Asia. The leaves are pinnate and light green to glaucous grey-green. The flowers are yellow __to orange pea shaped and produced in racemes throughout the summer. These are followed by the attractive inflated seed pods which change from pale green to red or copper in colour. _

_I think I already used immortal flowers as a chapter title even though I used them in this chapter. Immortal flowers are simply flowers which retain all their color even after they are dried. Common examples would be azelas and marigolds. The meaning of Marigold's will have to wait until another chapter :) _


	18. Basil

A/N: today is a happy day! I finally have the true Microsoft word in my computer! It's the new version so I don't know where the button that I knew from the 2005 version went -

Meika

Chapter 18

Basil

Kari sloughed herself out of bed, half asleep she stumbled around the PokeCenter before reaching Rakuto's room, still dressed in her pajama's she knocked on his door. He answered the door in the same half asleep state. "Hey, I'm leaving out soon as I eat and get dressed," Kari whispered.

"I'm waking up in three hours," Rakuto responded with his eyes closed.

"Sure thing..." Kari yawned and stumbled off with her eyes only slightly open. Within the hour Kari managed to wake up, ingest something that looked like food without disturbing Nurse Joy and her coffee pot and get dressed. Kari and Ginyuu left the PokeCenter before dawn broke. Ginyuu had placed Calysta's gift on her head, a white sun hat with a green gray ribbon.

Ginyuu followed Kari through the twists and turns of the brick sidewalks as they exited the city and faced a forested route. Kari briefly pulled out her PokeKey and rapidly typed on the QWERTY board, pulling a map up on the screen. She looked upwards and noticed the vast majority of the trees on this route lacked foliage, they all appeared decrepitude. She glanced back at the PokeKey and mumbled, "Well it should only be ten hours unless we run into trouble."

"Which we will," Ginyuu muttered, tightly clenching Memory.

"Why are you so tense?" Kari asked, noting the lack of arrogance lofting from Ginyuu.

Ginyuu shout a glare at Kari, "I am not tense, it's called 'apprehension.'"

"You know you never told me why you wanted to take this route at night...." Kari sighed as she looked up to the sky which had started turning a stunning shade of purple.

"That information is-" Ginyuu started.

"Irrelevant?" Kari interjected.

"Correct."

"Man, I am really starting to hate that response," Kari growled, continuing on the path listed on her PokeKey. The two feel silent, trekking deeper and deeper into the barren woods. A horrible stench filled the air as the duo quickly passed a lake filled with Grimer. Ekans lashed out from the bushes as they walked pass. Sure enough they were quickly following behind Kari's schedule with each interruption.

The sun started to reach the highest point in the sky and Kari's nose had finally become used to the stench of decay, she grumbled to Ginyuu, "Okay we'll be making a right turn on the third road from here." As they passed an intersection she noticed a blue and white mass resting on the middle of the path. Kari slowly inched near it with her hand on Geodude's PokeBall. The pace of her heart quickened as she could make out its form: a Swablu. She continued to inch closer and closer to the unconscious bird, it had already been badly battered, and it probably wouldn't put up to much of a fight.

The Swablu opened its eyes and jumped, suddenly a trainer had gotten so close. It attempted to fly off, as it hopped it it's gray feet and flapped its wings intense pain shot through its body and it collapsed. Kari back up slightly and smiled, easiest catch ever. She gently tossed an empty PokeBall, in a red flash of light the Swablu was drawn in. the ball violently shock for a few moments before coming to a rest. Kari then lifted up the PokeBall and smirked again.

"Man! This must be the luckiest catch ever! Swablu's are so cute! I've always wanted one." Kari smiled and rolled the red and white ball in her hand.

"You are not permitted to use that Pokémon," Ginyuu snapped from behind Kari.

"Why?!" Kari shouted.

Ginyuu took a step back and growled, "That information is irrele-"

"NO! It is totally relevant! This is my Pokémon, I caught it fair and square, and I refuse to be bossed around without a fair reason!" Kari yelled back.

Ginyuu took a deep breath to regain her composure, "The reason is as follows: bird Pokémon are-"

"!" a Fearow from behind the two suddenly rose from the bare bushes and whipped up a giant guest of wind.

"-horrible creatures..." Ginyuu whispered under the roar of the wind. Ginyuu then tightly grasped her hat with one hand and her doll with the other and took off running down the path. The Fearow quickly behind.

Kari covered her ears and closed her eyes as the Fearow flew pass, kicking up dust and violently tussling her hair. As the air calmed she opened her eyes and Kari asked herself, "What just happened...?" she then took a deep breath and started running after the reaming dust cloud.

She chased the dust cloud and noticed that it had turned on the second road to the left instead of the third to the right, ignoring that she continued to chase the duo. The path became crowed with dead trees and Kari leapt over one just in time to see Ginyuu place a well timed kick to the Fearow's beak and knocking it out.

Ginyuu's perfectly wavy green gray hair had become disheveled and her tidy gray and white Lolita dress adorn with dust. "DIE, DAMN IT!" Ginyuu cried as she held out her right hand and spread her fingers, almost as though that command would really work. Ginyuu continued to hold her hand out before her and then glanced towards Kari who was standing in a state of shock beside the fallen tree trunk. Ginyuu quickly retracted her hand and flicked her long hair back over her shoulders and cleared her throat.

"What was that about...?" Kari asked weakly.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Ginyuu muttered as she adjusted her sun hat and repositioned her Beautifly doll, "This route is so strange, I figured it would have more people taking it but it's very overgrown and unkempt."

Kari worked up her strength after running so hard and shouted, "That's because you got off the route! This is just some side road! You took so many small turns I have no idea where we are!" Kari grumbled and pulled out her PokeKey.

"You are incorrect, this is part of the route," Ginyuu retorted.

"I am not incorrect!" Kari growled as she typed rapidly, an image appeared on her screen she smiled for a split second before suddenly feeling faint. ".... The PokeKey can't find us... it doesn't even know where we are...."

"The solution to this inquiry is clear, just take the path back to the main route," Ginyuu responded haughtily.

Kari again crawled over the fallen tree and began back tracking, until the duo reached an intersection of three different small paths. "Which one now, oh so brilliant one?" Kari growled sarcastically. Her PokeKey still had no idea where they were.

"You don't remember which you took? How useless," Ginyuu sighed.

"Excuse me, but I wasn't the one taking all the wrong turns!" Kari shouted back, she was just about to lose it.

"You also weren't the one with a giant bird chasing after her," Ginyuu glared.

"Why in the world would a Pokémon chase you down like that!? How did you provoke it?"

"I did no such thing."

"You infuriating brat!" Kari shouted.

"Oh, I'm so glad that the blockhead can use such, _big_ words." Ginyuu growled under her breath.

"What did you just call me?" Kari clenched her first.

"You know perfectly well what I just called you, but if I must repeat myself I informed you of your status as a-"

"Um, Excuse me?" a young girls called beside them completely interrupting the fight.

The two paused their fight to glance at the girl; she wore her brown hair in two large, long and heavy high ponytails which ended in matted blond mess at elbow length. She defensively held her two arms over her chest, her huge, baggy sweater hiding any famine traits the fifteen-year-old girl might have. She had abnormally large brown eyes and a round face.

Instantly the girl popped into Kari's head as she recalled being attacked with bubbled and landing in a mud puddle, messing up the white dress she wore over her shirt and jeans. "You're the Loopbunny girl!" Kari shouted and clapped her hands together as she recalled the nickname they had given her for her strange hair.

"Loopbunny? I've never heard of a Pokémon like that... oh do you mean Lopunny? I can see how you'd get that one..." the girl grasped at one of her pony tails.

Kari walked up to the girl, "Okay then... Lopunny, do you have any idea how to get back to the main route?" Kari asked politely.

"That's what I was about to ask you," She smiled back.

"Oh, god does not like me today...." Kari grumbled.

"Will there be a fire?" Ginyuu asked.

"Fire...?" Kari responded.

"Yeah, Kotaru said he'd start one at...." The girl looked at her arm and pulled back her sweater, "three o' clock. So till then I'm on my own and it's eleven twenty."

"I amazed that pyromaniac has the strength of self not to light a fire every ten minutes," Ginyuu grumbled.

"So you two really do know each other..." Kari mentioned.

"That statement is incorrect. We do not know each other, we know of each other," Ginyuu corrected.

"Yeah that's the best way to put it," the girl timidly rubbed the back of her head and looked down. "I don't think I've actually introduced myself, I'm Keiko."

"Ah, Kari Hanazo," Kari responded just in time for her stomach to growl.

_A/N: So in all honesty, who has put together that Gin-chan couldn't find her way out of a wet paper bag? I had made sure to put in several incidents when Ginyuu would point the wrong direction (easily 4/5 times) I love foreshadowing, I hope many of you caught onto it __ and I told you Loopbunny would be back! The reason why I call her Loopbunny instead of Lopunny? Well it started out as a typo_

_Then I posted it and I thought, "what if someone remembers her strictly as Loopbunny?! If I change it they might not know who I'm talking about!" So I decided to just keep it and make a little fun of it XD_

_The next chapter will contain a short bonus with Geodude as the star__ I hope you all look forward to it _

_Your flower lesson of the day: __**Basil: **__Hatred From the family of mints it__ is a tender low-growing herb. Basil is a culinary herb prominently featured in Italian cuisine, and also plays a major role in the Southeast Asian cuisines of Thailand, Vietnam, Cambodia, and Laos. The plant tastes somewhat like anise, with a strong, pungent, sweet smell. Basil is commonly used fresh in cooked recipes. It is generally added at the last moment, as cooking quickly destroys the flavor. The fresh herb can be kept for a short time in plastic bags in the refrigerator, or for a longer period in the freezer, after being blanched quickly in boiling water. The dried herb also loses most of its flavor, and what little flavor remains a taste that's very different, with a weak coumarin flavor, like hay._


End file.
